Through the Eyes of a Dhampire
by Fizzbit
Summary: FINALLY AN UPDATE! Sonia is about to go to Castlevania, and Alucard's conscience is arguing with itself whether he should let his beloved go or not.
1. Prologue

Note: I do not own Castlevania, nor any of the characters (Alucard/Adrian, Lisa, Sonia, Dracula/Vlad, etc.) I really wish I DID own them, cuz Castlevania is like, the coolest Vampire Video game out there.  
  
This is basically about Alucard and his childhood years, starting when he was 5 years old (Y'know, when he called himself Kid Dracula?) and ending at the part after Sonia Belmont, Alucard's first lover, defeated Dracula.No one knows if Alucard turned out to be the father of Sonia's child in the end, so I'm just gonna make up an ending if that's okay with everyone...  
  
My first POV story, so NO FLAMES!!!!! Or I, the infamous Vampire Hunter, Clara Leet, shall come and douse you in Holy Water and hold a cross to your face!!! (And I'm an atheist, too) *Gasp*  
  
************************************************************************************************  
PART 1- 5 Year old Alucard  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
I'm called a Vampeal or Dhampire, but my real name's Adrian Fahrenheights Tepes, even though my Mommy calls me Alucard sometimes, and I call myself Kid Dracula sometimes... you're probably wondering why I call myself that... well, my Daddy is Count Vlad Tepes Dracula, the most famous Vampire of all time... so HA!!! I got a cool dad, and you don't! I call myself Kid Dracula so I can be like him!  
  
I just got finished defeating this really bad neusance called Garamoth a couple months ago. He was causing trouble around Transylvania and I, the really neat Kid Dracula, went after him and stopped him!   
  
Okay, I admit it: I make everyone call me Kid Dracula ('cept my Mommy...) and if they don't, I burn them to a crisp with one of my heck-fireballs!!! (Mommy won't let me say the real word yet...) 


	2. 1-I am Kid Dracula!!!

1  
  
I woke up and, with some effort, managed to get the lid of my coffin off and I crawled over the side, landing on the hard marble floor below me and bonking my chin. I didn't know why my Daddy got me a big coffin even though I'm only 5 years old...  
  
Rubbing my eyes, I walked downstairs, nearly stumbling over the last step and bonking my chin again.   
  
I walked into the first room, and before I turned the corner, something came out of nowhere and grabbed me, digging its fingernails into my ribs and tickling me, lifting me off the ground easily. I laughed and turned around when it stopped and hugged my Mommy around her neck. Mommy usually tickled me in the morning to wake me up so I didn't fall asleep later on in the day, but this morning, I was dead tired (No pun intended) and I leaned my head against Mommy's shoulder and started to fall asleep again, but she shook me slightly, saying, "Alucard, you need to wake up... I'm going to the Market today and I know you like coming with me..."  
  
I kept my eyes closed, but bared my fangs, which weren't even sharp enough to puncture anything yet... that won't happen until I'm about 8 years old, however. I growled along with baring my fangs.  
  
Mommy let out a small laugh, "Oh, I'm so scared... how late did you stay up last night?"  
  
I held up three fingers.  
  
"You stayed up until three in the morning?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Okay... since you stayed up past bedtime, there's not gonna be any rabbit blood for your snack today."  
  
My eyes popped open and I looked at Mommy, "Okay, I'm up, I'm up!!! Please don't take away snacktime! PLEASE!!!!"  
  
Mommy laughed some more, "Oh, alright, alright... just don't try to fall asleep, okay?"  
  
"Okay!!!" I said, and to prove that I was awake, I started whistling. (I can't whistle when I'm sleepy, for some reason) Mommy laughed again.  
  
I liked hearing Mommy's laugh; it had a nice pitch, but it wasn't too high like mine, and it wasn't too low like Daddy's.   
  
I blinked, "Where's Daddy?"  
  
Mommy shrugged, "Still asleep."  
  
I blinked again, "Oh, yeah, Daddy stays up all night and has to sleep all day, right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Mommy carried me back to my room and helped me get dressed. I was still in that age where I couldn't get dressed without coming out wearing a green shirt and pink pants. I was still tired, but I didn't show it. I was tough, like my Daddy, and didn't show any weaknesses unless something really bad happened.  
  
"What time are we going to the Market, Mommy???" I asked, trying to loosen my shirt collar.  
  
Mommy helped me loosen it, "As soon as you finish getting ready and stop fidgeting, Adrian, that's when..."   
  
She didn't always call me 'Alucard,' because she knew I hated that name. But occasionally she would call me that just to get on my nerves. Daddy calls me Adrian until I yell at him enough to call me Kid Dracula.   
  
We finally got ready, and we walked to the Market. Mommy always wore a cloak and hid me under it so people, for one thing; wouldn't see me, and for another, wouldn't recognize Mommy as the wife of the bane of Transylvania's existence. I didn't mind it, simply because I didn't want to be killed. The hard part about it was walking right beside Mommy without giving a hint that I was hiding under her cloak. But I loved my Mommy; she's my favorite person in the whole Transylvania.   
  
When we arrived at the Market, which was basically on the south side of town, we saw something going on in Town Square. I smelled fear, and lots of it. I even smelled fear coming from Mommy.   
  
Mommy whispered to me, "Adrian, don't move and don't make a sound..."  
  
I whispered back, "What's going on, Mommy?"  
  
"Shh..."  
  
Mommy started moving into an alleyway, where she let me come out of her cloak. I looked out and saw the people in the Town Square yelling things, and a girl was hanging from a wooden cross. Mommy had told me about what this sort of thing was; it was called an Execution, but for some reason, men in the town had been thinking that some women were witches, and were killing them, and that's another reason why Mommy wore a cloak to hide her face. She even disguised her voice to sound like a man's voice when times were bad.  
  
I looked up at Mommy, "What's going on?"  
  
"I've told you before, Sweetie; they think that girl's a witch, and they're going to kill her because of it," Mommy said.  
  
I clutched Mommy's black dress with my little hands, getting scared myself, "Do they kill boys because they think they're witches?"  
  
Mommy nodded, "Yes... only boy witches are called Warlocks, Adrian."  
  
I couldn't help but look as the fire below the girl was lit, and men shouted, "Burn, Witch!" and other things that I'm not allowed to say yet.  
  
A short time later, my face paled, more pale than it already was; I smelled death, and it was coming from the girl hanging from the wooden cross. Mommy turned away, and slowly sat down. I hugged Mommy to try and make her feel better, "What's wrong, Mommy?"  
  
Mommy hugged me back, a little tighter than I had expected, "Nothing, Sweetie... you're too little to understand..."  
  
I never bothered to ask why she always told me I was too little to understand things, but then again, I KNEW I was too little to understand them. 


	3. 2-Family Dillema

2  
  
We ended up going back home without getting anything from the Market. It was just too dangerous to stay around. Mommy had gone and locked herself in her room for almost the rest of the day. I hated seeing Mommy upset, and I practically layed in my coffin for the rest of the day, staring up at the lid which was lined with red felt and etched with black roses.   
  
I finally came out at nightime when I heard Mommy and Daddy talking. I didn't go into the room that they were in, but I stayed outside and listened.  
  
"Vlad, I'm worried about what will happen to Adrian if this keeps going on. He can't go outside unless I'm with him, and he won't be able to go past the forest borders. How's he supposed to grow up wanting to be like a mortal when people are afraid of him and want to kill him? That's why he went after Garamoth; to get humans to know that all demons weren't horrible."  
  
"Adrian can protect himself, Lisa. He knows how to turn into a bat, wolf and mist and run away."  
  
"And the townspeople can shoot him if he's a bat or wolf, and his magic level drops if he goes into a mist, so it won't do him any good. And if I'm in Town with him under my cloak, and the townspeople figure out who I really am, they can kill both me and Adrian."  
  
I listened for what seemed like hours on end while Mommy and Daddy talked about the dangers of Town. I wanted to jump in and tell Mommy that I would be okay, but I didn't want to get hurt, either.   
  
About five minutes later, I finally did jump in, "Mommy, you don't have to be worried about me... I CAN take care of myself... really. I've dealt with bad guys before..."  
  
I ran over to Mommy and hugged her. Daddy reached out and messed up my hair, and I batted his hand away. Just like I hated Mommy calling me 'Alucard,' I hated Daddy messing up my hair.   
  
Mommy straightened my hair out, "Adrian, you have fought bad guys before, but you've never fought humans... I can't risk letting you get hurt."  
  
I sighed, and rested my head on Mommy's shoulder, "Okay... I won't leave the castle unless you tell me to..." 


	4. 3-Becoming a Teenager... and the 'joys' ...

PART TWO- 13 Year old Alucard  
  
3  
  
My 13th birthday was coming up soon, and I wasn't really excited. Why? I'm immortal, and I'm going to go through a ton of birthdays, so I might as well get bored of them now while I still can, shouldn't I?  
  
I was finally old enough to go to Town without Mother escorting me, but I always wore a cloak just in case a witching trial came out of nowhere.   
  
I was sitting on a tree branch, nibbling on my lunch which happened to be a robin that strayed too close to me while I was watching some little three year olds play ball on the cobblestone street in town.   
  
This time I wasn't wearing my cloak, but my long pearl blonde hair was tied back in a low loose ponytail by a black ribbon, and I was wearing a brown leather vest over my off-white shirt while my black tailored pants simply clung onto my legs along with my black boots.  
  
The local kids had hung around me whenever I showed myself, and the girls giggled when they saw me. Okay, so I admit it; I was good-looking, and girls couldn't keep their eyes off of me. I rarely played with the boys, and almost never talked to the girls; I swore to myself when my fangs became sharp that I would try as hard as I could not to fall in love with a mortal girl if they would eventually die and I wouldn't.  
  
I finally jumped down from the tree, and, almost five seconds later, something hit me in the back of the head, and I spun around, catching the small stone before it hit the ground. I glared at the three boys who had thrown it at me, and then threw it at the ground, watching it crumble into oblivion. The boys who had thrown it ran over to me, "Hey, Christopher, you wanna hang out today?"  
  
I called myself Christopher instead of Adrian or Alucard while in town. I shook my head, "No... not today. Kinda busy."  
  
"Oh, ok. Well, see you later!" they said, running off.  
  
"Later..." I said back, but they didn't hear me. They weren't even my age. They were about 8 years old, and seemed to like hanging around people that seemed serious, and I was one of those people.  
  
I leaned against the tree trunk, pushing a strand of my hair out of my face. I was out of the castle today just for the heck of it; I was bored, and I liked going to Town. Whether it was because of the cheery attitude that people expressed when Saturday nights came (Saturday evenings are celebration night for Transylvania in which everyone comes to Town and have fun for some reason that I never understood)   
  
Mother let me go there almost every Saturday unless something was going on. I enjoyed being around humans. Their souls were pure, while mine was damned. I loved seeing their faces when they were happy, the way the color filled their cheeks while my cheeks stayed the same pale as always when I was happy, which was a rare occasion.  
  
Although, I do admit, I have killed a human before to feed, but only crooks and witchhunters who killed women and men for no good reason, but I wasn't addicted to Human blood to where I just killed everyone in sight. 


	5. 4-The List...

4  
  
I returned to the castle at nightfall. Mother was sitting in her room humming, like she did every night. I walked over to her and sat down on her lap when she called for me. I know I'm almost 13 years old, but hey, everyone acts like a kid even when they're 25, and I still sat on Mother's lap every night and rested my head on her bosom, and letting her twirl my hair around her fingers as she sang and rocked me to sleep as if I was still an infant.   
  
After I fell asleep, Mother tried to carry me to my coffin, but I woke up. Mother laughed, "You're getting too big for this, Adrian."  
  
"Like I care?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes, then leaning my head against Mother's shoulder.   
  
Mother smiled, and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me softly. I hugged her back, breathing in the warm scent of her honey-colored hair. I couldn't see why Witchhunters would want to kill her if they caught her. But then again, I loved my Mother dearly, and would protect her with my life if need be.  
  
Mother gently stroked my hair, "You planning on going to sleep soon?"  
  
I nodded, "Yeah... sooner or later. I was up all night last night."  
  
We stood there for about five minutes, talking occasionally, before Mother finally escorted me to my room. I laid down in my coffin and drifted into a dreamless, restless sleep.  
  
  
Waking up the next morning, I stared up at the lid of my coffin, like usual. I didn't really want to get up and go outside today. I just wanted to lay there, thinking nothing, saying nothing, not moving, and pretending to be dead, even though you could consider me dead because of my Vampiric lineage. Heck, I've even slept for an entire month before, without a pulse, and not even breathing. I could easily pass for someone that's deceased... (You should have seen the prank I pulled last Halloween...)  
  
I was still tired, and my eyes wanted to close again, but I refused to let them. My birthday was tomorrow, and I could hardly wait. Note: That sentence was sarcastic.  
  
Finally getting out of my coffin, I didn't fall and bonk my chin like I did when I was five... except the bright light from the chandelier almost blinded me each morning, which soon caused me to fall and bonk my chin every once and awhile. I know I'm pathetic, you don't have to rub it in.  
  
I walked downstairs, and before Mother leapt out and started tickling me, I said, "Don't even think about it, Mother..."  
  
Like she would have listened to me.  
  
Mother started tickling me, which made me collapse to the ground in a fit of laughter in an instant. I started yelling, "I'M UP! I'M UP!!!"  
  
I don't really know, but it seemed that as I got older, I became more ticklish, and Mother just loved to "Attack" me.  
  
Mother stopped about a minute later, although it seemed agonizingly longer, "You ready for your lucky number 13 tomorrow?"  
  
I sarcastically laughed, "Ha-ha, I can hardly wait..."  
  
Mother smiled, and hugged me, "Don't worry, I know your first teenage year is sort of scary, especially when your voice starts to change."  
  
I glared at her, "You insult me when that change is happening to me and I'm gonna tickle you back..."  
  
Mother shook her head, "Now why would I insult my little boy?"  
  
"Because you always have my entire life?" I joked. Mother laughed.  
  
I liked to joke with Mother. It was fun, especially when I heard her laugh. I still loved the sound of her laugh, even today. It sounded just as youthful as when I was 5 years old.  
  
Soon, I walked away from Mother to go outside, watching the sky turn from its hazy pink, to the beautiful gold, and then to the sky blue that always shone... unless my Father was up to something, then it was a dull grey or intense black.  
  
The birds weren't singing; everything was quiet, which seemed somehow unusual. Birds always sang in the morning, but for some reason, they weren't... I shrugged and walked down the side of the cliff, careful now to fall into the sea below. I walked to Town; no one was up yet, but then again, THAT was normal... people in Transylvania liked to sleep in on cool mornings such as this.  
  
I walked into one of the town alleys and then looked around. I saw a rat nearby and I scooped it up in my hand, sinking my fangs into it. The creature squeaked for a second, but soon quieted as I finished my meal.  
  
Yes, I can eat normal food that Mortals eat, but blood gives a little color to my face... not to mention, some Mortal food is slightly overcooked...   
  
Wiping the remaining blood from my mouth, I walked back into the Town Square, looking up at the makeshift cross that stood in the center of the village; the cross that they hung witches from and burned them to the bone. I gritted my teeth after picturing my Mother hanging from that cross. I couldn't stand to see Mother go through any kind of torture, or pain, whether it were emotional, physical, or mental.   
  
I sat down on a nearby bench, waiting for the news stand to open so I could buy the latest news pamphlet. I was able to read since I was seven years old, and I usually waited for the pamphlet each morning, since people crowded the stand about ten minutes after they woke up. It was sort of funny, however; seeing their tired faces lurching forward, their hands nearly dropping the three silver pieces in their hands.  
  
Finally, 9:00 came over the Town, and I bought a pamphlet, sitting back down on the bench and reading it. It was sort of strange... now, witch hunters were posting a sort of table of the top five "witches" in Transylvania that were wanted, the most wanted at #1:  
  
1. Lisa Tepes  
2. Elizabeth Bartley (My Cousin)  
3. Samantha Detar   
4. Victoria Sonatina  
5. Georgina Simms  
  
  
My face paled at seeing my Mother's name at #1... that meant Witch Hunters were looking all over for them. I didn't really care that my cousin was being hunted down; she was a savage beast as my Father was... well, after all, she's his neice and a known killer, being that she was a Vampire... but why wasn't Elizabeth #1 instead of my Mother? Was it because Mother was simply Vlad Tepes Dracula's wife and the one who brought his child into the world!? I have to say that Mortals are foolish, but this has gone too far.  
  
Enraged, I stood, tearing the pamphlet into pieces, saving the table so I could show Mother and maybe Father if he even showed himself tonight and walking back to the castle, not caring if anyone acknowledged my anger. I walked through the Forest of Silence, all of the animals, even the wolves, cowering and running away from me. My fast walked turned into running, and I dashed past all of them quicker than they could move, and I even ran into a deer, which was soon torn to threads because of my anger. I left it for the wolves to pick off of, and finally got back to the castle, collapsing on the marble floor as soon as I came in the huge doors and gasped for breath.   
  
I heard rushing footsteps and Mother soon came into view, kneeling next to me, "Adrian, what happened?! Are you alright?!"  
  
I nodded, glad to have Mother near me. I reached into my pocket and handed her the wrinkled up table that I had shredded from the pamphlet.  
  
Mother read it, and reached out and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, not wanting to have her die. I wouldn't let hunters get her, no matter what. They'd have to kill me before they got to her.  
  
Mother shushed me when I started to sniffle, slowly rocking me back and forth, "It's okay, Adrian..."  
  
"No, it's not... you're not a witch, you're a healer; they CAN'T kill you for being that..." I said, looking up at her, my eyes red from getting ready to cry. Mother gently stroked my cheek.  
  
"Sweetie... everything's gonna be okay, don't worry... if I die, then I die, nothing can stop it."  
  
"But I don't want you to die, Mother..."  
  
"I'm Mortal, Adrian... I will die someday and you have to face that," Mother said softly. But I didn't want to face it. I wanted my Mother to live longer than this damned table said.  
  
I pulled away from Mother and walked to my room, sitting down on the lid of my coffin. Tears were ready to spill from my eyes; I just didn't want Mother to die by an execution! I wanted her to grow old, live her life, and die a natural death. Mother was a healing doctor, not a witch! 


	6. 5-Motherly Love

5  
  
I had locked myself in my room for the rest of the day, and silently wept the entire time, tears running down my pale cheeks, but I never let out a pout.  
  
Mother hadn't come up to check on me; she usually knew when I wasn't in a good mood, and just let me be whenever I locked myself out. But I wanted her here with me right now, even though I knew that it was already sunset and she would be spending time with Father. I always let them have their nights together, even if Mother insisted she be with me.  
  
Two hours passed, and the moon was out. Tomorrow there would be a full moon. For some reason, my birthday always has a full moon, I don't know why. My birthday is October 21. My head jolted up as I heard a knock on the door, followed by my Mother's voice, "Adrian, are you alright?"  
  
My head jerked up as I heard her, and I replied, "Yes, Mother, I'm fine..." I mentally unlocked the door, an audible 'click' heard throughout the room, and Mother came in, slowly walking over to me and holding me in her patented embrace. I hugged her back, burying my face in her shoulder. I was still recoiling from the events that had happened earlier.  
  
"Adrian, I'm going to be helping someone tomorrow and I'm going to need you to watch over me in case witch hunters come, alright?" Mother asked, gently taking my chin and pulling my head up to eye level with her.  
  
I nodded, "Alright. What time?"  
  
"Around noon."  
  
I nodded, and resumed resting my head on her shoulder. She softly stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head, "Do you want to see your father? He's awake..."  
  
I shook my head, "No..."  
  
"Okay... you don't have to if you don't want to..."  
  
I closed my eyes, staying with Mother the rest of the night, talking to her and telling her that I didn't want her to die. 


	7. 6-Alucard's UNlucky Number 13

6  
  
My eyes fluttered open; Morning. I stumbled out of my coffin, and I actually bonked my chin again... would you believe that... more like I LOST a year than gained a year.  
  
Walking downstairs, Mother was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs and hugged me when I reached her, "Happy Birthday, Alucard."  
  
I hugged her back, not caring about whether she called me by my nickname or not, "I'm not excited, y'know."  
  
"So?"  
  
I shrugged. I didn't really feel good about today... something wasn't right... but I shook away the thought; I hadn't slept good the night before... I only got two hours of sleep. But, regardless, I asked, "When do you need to attend to that one person who has an appointment with you?"  
  
"I told you last night that it'll be around noon," Mother said.  
  
"Oh, yeah. What time is it now?"  
  
"11:45. You need to wake up and meet me at the cottage soon. I have to go now, but just be there, ok?" Mother announced. I nodded.  
  
A couple minutes later, Mother had left the castle; the cottage where she used to live is about three miles away from here, and that's where she treated people. And yes, Witch Hunters DID know where it was... they just had a hard time getting there because I guarded it.  
  
I had gotten dressed and fixed my hair, and was heading out the door. It was 11:55 already, and I knew that something was bad already.  
  
Then I saw them. I was late. An ear-piercing scream broke the silence that surrounded me, "ADRIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Before the word fully escaped my Mother's voice, I was dashing down the hill leading to the cottage, and almost reached Mother when two arms grabbed me and threw me into a tree.  
  
"NO!!!" Mother yelled. I got up to help her, but a whip lashed around my throat, and the witch hunters threw Mother onto a cart, and she grunted as she landed hard on the splintered wood.  
  
I struggled furiously to get free, but the whip held me tight, and finally it dragged me to the ground. The whip loosened, and I lay there on the ground panting for breath. I then heard the whinny of a horse and I rolled out of the way before the stomping hooves trampled me as the apparent leader of the Witch Hunters rode away. Back to Town to kill Mother.   
  
I stood up after much effort; that man was Jonathan Belmont, the most proclaimed Witch Hunter in Transylvania...  
  
...And he had caught Mother.  
  
Chasing myself from my daydream, I started running again. My legs tired easily after the first couple of yards but I didn't care. I kept running. Mother was NOT going to die. Not today. I wouldn't let it happen. I just WOULDN'T.  
  
As I neared town, I could already hear the roars of the crowd as Mother was tied to the cross in the Town Square.  
  
I leapt onto a building, and saw Mother standing there. She was helpless, and tears were streaming down her cheeks, and my eyes were burning from wanting to release my own tears.  
  
I shouted, and I caught everyone's attention, "MOTHER!!!!!!!"  
  
Mother looked up at me, "ADRIAN!!!" but Belmont had rewarded her outburst with a hard slap to the face, which enraged me. I gritted my fangs as everyone looked up at me. Townspeople backed away from the building in panic; they knew who I was, and they knew that I would protect Mother with my life.  
  
Finally, I leapt down from the building, and that's when all the commotion REALLY started. Hunters leapt for me, but I dodged them, continuing to run towards Mother.   
  
But the Belmont had stepped in front of me again, glaring at me as he held a torch in his hand, "You aren't going to save her, Dhampire..."  
  
I bared my fangs and growled. I leapt forward to tear his throat out but when a little girl screamed "Grandpa!" I stopped, and turned to the voice. A little blonde-haired girl was being held back by her Mother.   
  
Jonathan Belmont shouted at me, "You stay away from her!"  
  
I scoffed, and turned to him. Mother hadn't been set on fire yet, but I suffered just watching her wait for Death to take her soul to the Afterlife, "If I should suffer watching a family member get ready to die, why shouldn't you?"  
  
The girl, now, was hiding behind her Mother at hearing my words, but Jonathan cracked his whip to draw my attention away from her, which had worked.  
  
Mother called to me, "No! Do not hate humans. If you cannot live with them, do them no harm, for their's is already a hard lot."  
  
Jonathan growled when he heard her speak, and grabbed a torch. I screamed for him to stop, and began to rush forward again, but two men grabbed my arms, followed with two more men.   
  
The torch was lowered to the mess of straw and sticks that was below Mother, and I screamed again, "NOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The fire was lit, and the crowd around Mother and I began roaring things at her, yelling at her to die. Words worse than anything that they had shouted at any supposed witch. I struggled to get free to save her, tears were streaming down my cheeks like rivers. But the men held onto me tightly. Then they drew out objects and my eyes widened...  
  
... They were bottles of Holy water.  
  
I continued to try and get away in an attempt to both save my Mother and get away from the water, but almost instantly after I tried that, I felt the men tearing my shirt off, followed by the burning pain of Holy water and the glass digging into my skin on my back. I roared out demonically in pain, "STOP IT!!!" I yelled, "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!"   
  
I didn't want them to think that they were weakening me, so I tried to yell for Mother to be let go, but the water burned so badly, and I kept crying as the Holy water continued to burn into my open wounds that the glass had caused.  
  
Finally, I broke free, but Jonathan Belmont got ahold of me before I reached Mother. The poor woman was coughing from all the smoke and screamed out in pain from the flames, which brought more tears to my eyes, "STOP IT!!!! LET HER GO!!!!!!"  
  
Jonathan Belmont then drew out a sharp wooden stake which I narrowly caught site of in the corner of my eye--!  
  
I grabbed his hand and twisted it around, and forced his hand down, jabbing the stake directly into his leg. He yelled out in pain, and tried to get ahold of me again, but I ran my fingernails, which were small, short points from the Vampire side of me, down his arms. Once again, the men ran at me and grabbed me, but Jonathan shook them away, and he tied my hands together with his whip, grabbed me by my hair, and jerked my head up, forcing me to watch Mother burn. Tears ran down my cheeks more furiously now, and I screamed for it to stop, but the blood left my face as the horror came to me...  
  
...I smelt death, and it was wafting heavily from Mother.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted, crying even more, but Jonathan held me fast, and I kept crying until I swore that I was shedding tears of my own blood.  
  
  
Within an agonizingly long sixty minutes, it was all over. Jonathan had released me, and I collapsed to the ground. The fire had stopped, and everyone went home. I was curled up into a fetal position on the cold cobblestone, quietly sobbing.  
  
Mother was dead.  
  
I heard small footsteps, and looked up, wiping the tears from my eyes; Jonathan Belmont's Granddaughter was standing there. This little seven-year-old, whom I threatened to kill, was standing there innocently looking down at me.  
  
She knelt down next to me, landing with a small plop on her knees, and she held her hand out, holding something in her hand, "I'm sorry that your Mommy died like that, Little Boy."  
  
She nudged her head towards her hand, and I slowly reached up and took what she was holding out to me; a little gold locket with the words "Love" etched into it hung from a gold chain that I held onto.  
  
The girl smiled at me, "You can have that, as a sy-mph-ony present," she said, struggling to say the word "Sympathy."  
  
I sniffed, and managed to smile back at the girl, "...Thanks."  
  
Soon, her Mother ran over to her and picked her up, carrying her away, "Sonia, stay away from him!"  
  
*  
  
That night I buried Mother myself in my coffin. She easily fit into it, and I managed to bury her without breaking down into a fit of tears.  
  
"Adrian?" A voice spoke.  
  
I spun around after I finished putting the dirt over my Mother's Grave, to face my Father. I glared hatefully at him, "What are you doing here?!"  
  
Father angled his neck slightly to where he was just barely looking at the ground, "I'm sorry I didn't come to help Lisa."  
  
I growled, "No, you're not. I was the one who protected her. You didn't care about her life in the day. You didn't get tortured today!" I shouted at him.  
  
My Father sighed heavily, "Yes, I did care about her. I just didn't realize that she was in trouble. Adrian, please forgive me."  
  
"How in Hell can I forgive you?! If you loved her, you would have stayed with her! And today was my birthday! You didn't even stay for my birthday... Mother was there. And she was killed! Some 'Lucky Number 13,' eh?" I snarled.  
  
Father closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, Adrian. I would bring her back if I could--"  
  
"The only way you could bring her back is if she were brought back as an Undead! She'd kill herself if that happened!" I yelled, cutting him off.  
  
We stayed silent for a couple of minutes before Father finally walked off. When he was out of earshot, I whispered to him, "Damn you, Father... Damn you to Hell..." 


	8. 7-Resurrection Scheduled/Seeing the Belm...

PART THREE- 23 Year old Alucard  
  
7  
  
I stood in front of my Mother's grave, holding the bundle of black roses in my hand. I gently put them down, and wiped a small spider web off of the tombstone and statue that I had put up. Over the past ten years, I guarded Mother's grave fiercely. I had run away from home, living in the graveyard after Father killed himself out of grief. I chuckled at the thought that my own father had killed himself- drove a silver dagger through his chest - when he'd just be resurrected by Uriel (Aka 'Death') and my 'Girlfriend', the Succubus. She had helped me when I ran away from home, despite that she was a demon and worked for Father. And yes, I admit it, I commited myself to her when I was fifteen years old. That'll look good on my record.  
  
But then again, she was the only friend I had; after Mother died, I became full of anger, and I started killing Humans out of rage, not caring who they were or if they were innocent or not. I became known as "The Dhampire," as no one knew my name, but knew I was the son of Dracula and Lisa Tepes. No one saw my face and lived to tell the tale.  
  
I looked down at the little gold locket that Jonathan's grandaughter had given me; it was strange, how I had almost killed her, yet she forgave me and offered me the trinket. I had kept it ever since.  
  
My hair had grown long, and it's current length almost reaches my hips, if not my tailbone, my skin had become a more pale color, my eyes a dull grey, and the angelic features of my Mother appeared within me... I looked more like a male angel rather than a killer. I hadn't seen the Belmonts since my Mother's execution, and I didn't want to... although I did consider seeing that girl again, just to see if she remembered me, but probably not, and Jonathan would kill me right on the spot. I wouldn't care though; I didn't deserve to live in this world. I knew that I was killing humans and sometimes I regretted breaking my Mother's word, but the taste of blood on my tongue and the feeling of it dripping from my fangs and mouth was like feeling and tasting revenge, and I loved it.  
  
I had also become a fighter, wielding a long sword with a silver blade forged by monsters beyond imagination. I gave no mercy unless given no choice, and I never gave up a battle.  
  
Walking away from Mother's tomb, I walked to Town. People had seen me, yes, just didn't know that I was The Dhampire. Most girls liked to flirt with me, yet they never won my heart. Not even the Succubus had, and I wondered what it felt like to actually feel the emotion of love; to be faithful to the one person you loved and no one else.  
  
Sitting down on a nearby bench, I looked down at the cobblestone road, interested in nothing in particular. I was clad in a normal man's attire: leather vest, silk shirt, wool pants, and pointed boots. The sidewalks weren't that crowded with people, and occasionally I would see a housewife or two beating the dust off of rugs, as the winds were heavy last night and had gotten dust and dirt into houses, and it was also bad for me because no one was outside that I could feed on, and I was hungry right now because of that.  
  
I ran my thumb along the edges of the locket that hung from my neck, memories of my Mother coming back into my mind. I missed her terribly, and I didn't want to believe that she was dead.  
  
Shaking the memory away, I sighed and stood up, walking to the outskirts of town and staring out at the huge field that sat just on the border of the Forest of Silence. That field was where the Belmont Residence subsided. I often spied there out of sheer boredom simply because, well, Undead are curious. If you don't like that, then tough.  
  
Jonathan Belmont had resigned from his place as a witch hunter and he and his grandchildren were living on his farm since a demon had killed Jonathan's daughter and son-in-law. (It wasn't me, seriously. I know better than to mess with the Belmonts)  
  
"Hello, Young Master..."   
  
I groaned, hearing the familiar voice of the Succubus enter my ears. I spun around to face her, "What do you want?"  
  
She was disguised in the form of a young woman, light brown hair, green eyes, and black lace dress. She cocked her head to one side, "Well, just seeing what you're doing that's all... no harm in that, right?"  
  
I hadn't told her, but over the years I was growing tired of her presence.  
  
"Not exactly," I murmured. She smiled, "Alright, then..."  
  
I ignored her and continued to look back at the field, but the Succubus spoke up, "I thought you'd want to know that Uriel and I are planning to resurrect your Father come the Full Moon this Saturday..."  
  
My eyes widened, and I spun around to face her, but she had disappeared. I gritted my teeth, "Damn."  
  
Swearing to myself, I took the form of a wolf and ran out onto the field, moving towards the house after my curiousity got the better of me, but quickly dashed behind a bush when the front door opened.  
  
I peeped out of a small hole in the branches, seeing the young woman step out. Belmont's granddaughter, no doubt. It was hard to believe in a way, however. She looked nothing like a Belmont. She was too...   
  
...Beautiful.   
  
Was this the same girl who had given me the locket? Who I almost KILLED?! I thought about that as she walked to the well, pulling up a bucket of water and carrying it back inside. I thought about her name when her Mother had pulled her away from me. "Sonia."  
  
Her blonde hair was tied back into a long braid that hung down to her waist. I know I was in wolf form, and dogs can't see color, but then again, I'm part Vampire and Human, so I CAN see color. I could clearly identify the color of the soft mint green cotton dress she was wearing.   
  
Shaking my head, I walked back to town where I took my human form again. Something then flashed in my mind; Belmonts had always fought Demons... and Father was coming back soon... would that mean that Jonathan's Granddaughter would be the new Vampire Hunter in Transylvania???  
  
I shook my head again and walked into the Graveyard where I hid out. I walked into the tomb I had taken residence in and sat on the lid of the new coffin I had bought a couple years ago. Vines of Black and dusty white roses, and dark green ivy had grown up along the sides of the tomb which I had planted myself.  
  
Falling back, I ignored the small jolt of pain in my head as it smacked against the bottom. I was hungry, my emotions and thoughts were mixed, and I was confused. The walls of the coffin were closed tight around me, reminding me of Mother's embrace, and I had even sprinkled the inside with the perfume Mother loved to wear. I know I'm a Mama's boy, so shut up.  
  
I tried to think straight. Should I attack the Belmont girl, try to find out what was going to happen with Father, or just sit back and let things unfold by themselves?   
  
I soon fell asleep as I thought, and although I dreamt nothing, it donned on me that I should help Sonia if she did end up to be the next hunter. 


	9. 8-Emotions of the Damned

PART FOUR - EMOTIONS OF THE DAMNED  
  
8  
  
I dropped the young woman's body after I had my fill. I subconsciously licked the line of blood away from my mouth, and walked away, leaving the girl to the rats and tiny scavengers.  
  
The night was cool, and a breeze passed me. I let it push my hair from my face, hearing it whisper, "Dhampire... Dhampire..."  
  
Another sound suddenly broke through the wind; the sound of a voice singing. I looked towards the entrance of town, seeing Sonia. What was she doing out at this hour? Everyone was afraid of the dark now that I was around, yet she was there.   
  
It was then when I saw the whip attached to Sonia's belt. So, Jonathan had been training her, eh? I watched her as I sat down on a bench. She didn't see me until she picked some flowers from a nearby small garden that everyone took from, and she yelped.  
  
"Oh! Sorry," she said unconsciously, picking up the flowers as she dropped them. I walked over and picked up one when she didn't see it. She smiled, "Thanks..."  
  
I returned the smile, "No problem, Miss uh..."  
  
"Belmont. Sonia Belmont," she replied, taking the flower slowly from my hand.  
  
"Adrian," I said simply. I used the name Alucard nowadays out of respect for Mother, but since it was my father's name spelled backwards, I didn't want to cause suspicion, so I used Adrian. I cocked my head to one side, "What are you doing out at this hour? Aren't you afraid of the Dhampire?"  
  
Sonia scoffed, "No, of course not. My Grandfather has taught me to deal with demons ever since I was threatened by the Dhampire 10 years ago."  
  
Ouch. I've heard Creature and Monstrosity, but never Demon. I would have commented her on her word choice if she knew who I was, but I kept quiet.  
  
She creaked a smirk, "What about you? Aren't you afraid?"  
  
"That's not fair, asking the same question back at me. No, I'm not. I'm a demon hunter, myself, actually."  
  
That was true. I killed demons whenever I found them, out of sheer hatred for my Father. Sonia let out a giggle, "Well, I'm not the one to play fair."  
  
"I've noticed," I joked.   
  
Sonia then blinked, studying my face, "Do I know you from somewhere? I could swear I've seen your face before."  
  
"Maybe in a crowd during the day, but I don't think we've ever met," I said, quickly thinking up a lie to cover myself. But good God, her beauty made me want to spill out the entire truth.  
  
"Maybe..." Sonia said, nodding, "well, I have to get back home. It was nice meeting you, Adrian."  
  
"As it was for me to meet you, my dear," I said, kissing her hand, trying to act as gentleman-like as I possibly could.  
  
Sonia blushed slightly before walking off, her blonde hair trailing behind her. As she walked off, I heard her whisper to herself, "Good Lord, that man is handsome..."  
  
I almost laughed, but kept to a low chuckle. I licked my lips, tasting her skin. She was pure, I could tell that. I thought about tearing my skin to shreds. What had driven me into acting like that! Normally I would have shrugged a girl off with a polite, "Miss, I'm sorry, but I'm busy at the moment," or something like that, but I actually carried on a CONVERSATION with Sonia!!!  
  
"What's happening to me?" I groaned to myself, rubbing my forehead and gripping my hair. She was so beautiful, smart, and was the first girl I had ever met that didn't flirt with me!  
  
I walked back to the graveyard, muttering, "My soul is damned, Lord, why am I feeling regret and several other emotions not associated with hate, but with happiness and a little bit of sorrow!"   
  
Nothing seemed to answer me. Not even wind, or a cricket chirp. I let out a long, exasperated sigh and stepped into my coffin after smacking spiderwebs, spiders, and any moss or insects off of Mother's grave.   
  
I wondered if Sonia saw the locket. I had been stupid not to put it under my shirt when I approached her, but I didn't see her eyes trail down to it. She had looked me over at least once, but she never paused to look at it.  
  
I barely knew this girl; why was I thinking about her constantly and keeping a vision of her face and body in my mind? I shook my head, trying to chase it away, and pulled the coffin lid over me, sealing me in darkness.   
  
"Sonia..." I repeated her name over and over again without thinking, loving the sound rolling on my tongue. If Mother were here, she'd know what I was feeling, but she wasn't, and I had no one to turn to find out what was happening to me.   
  
I chewed on my bottom lip. What was I going to do? I felt like how I felt when I found that table in the pamphlet with Mother's name at the top of the list, only the opposite of the exact feelings. Instead of enraged, I was calm and confused, and thinking a little straighter than I had back then.   
  
I fell asleep thinking, and I found myself in a dream I recognized easily.   
  
"You DO know she's going to be the next Vampire Hunter that is SUPPOSED to kill Master, but will fail, right?" the voice of the Succubus rang through my head. I spun around, but didn't see her at all.  
  
"Where are you!!!" I demanded, narrowing my eyes. I heard her laugh, followed by a scream. No, no just any scream, it was Sonia's. A scream of pain as death wrapped its blanket around her and smothered her.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!" I shouted again, hearing the demon's laugh once more.   
  
"You have feelings for her, don't you?" she asked, still invisible to my eye, "Don't you realize, young master, that all you love, all you hold dear will die in a matter of time? Just like your Mother."  
  
By now, I was enraged, "My soul is damned! I cannot love or feel for anything outside of my blood!!!" I shouted, although partly lying. I was not sure if that was entirely true... after all, I had never loved anything more than my Mother.   
  
"Your voice is filled with doubt, Dhampire. Are you sure you can support your statement?"  
  
I shouted at nothing, covering my ears and falling to my knees, but the Succubus's voice rang through my head, and I could not ignore her. She had given me nightmares before, but none as bad as this.  
  
*  
  
In a cold sweat, I woke up, sitting bolt up, then falling back as my head connected with the lid of my coffin. I lay there, gasping for breath before pushing the lid off, sitting up slowly and running my fingers through my damp hair.   
  
The sun was slowly rising in the distance, and I walked out of the tomb, squinting my eyes as the light shown into my eyes.   
  
I walked over to Mother's grave, sighing and looking up at the stone statue of an angel with its arms outstretched that stood as a marker that this grave held someone dear to a loving family. I sighed, "Mother, what is happening to me? Why am I so mixed up with these things? Why am I filled with these emotions that I felt when I was around you, only they are more... intimate..."  
  
I tried to think of what Mother would say, and forced my mind to hear it, although I knew it wasn't her, and it was just my mind. She said I would have to continue to experience these events more, and I would eventually figure out what it was. I sighed, and kissed the tips of my fingers, then pressed them against the stone angel's lips.   
  
Have you ever contemplated suicide? To where you're so fed up with something, so confused, enraged, or upset that you can't stand it and just want to take that dagger in your drawer and thrust it through your own heart or slit your throat? I have. More than once. I've even taken off my shirt and sat there, with the dagger point pressed against my breast, once even hard enough to where I bled, and almost passed my ribcage. But I just couldn't do it. I felt I had so much to live for. I had to protect mortals from my father, although that was hypocritical; I was killing people as well.   
  
However, Father killed them more ruthlessly, in much colder blood, and was not ashamed of what he did. However, that was before he met Mother and when he was known as Vlad The Impaler. Then Mother won his heart, and he almost completely halted his hobbies. Almost. I feared for Sonia. Would she be his first victim when he was brought back this Saturday?  
  
My eyes widened. Saturday! I had almost forgot! All those people in town having fun, unaware of the fate that shadowed over them. Why was I suddenly feeling regret, sorrow, and fear? I regretted killing all those people, I felt sorry for those still alive that would soon die within the month, and I feared my Father and I feared for Sonia's safety. With her attitude that she had talked to me with, it was as if she would gladly accept the challenge of being a Vampire Hunter.   
  
I knew I had to see her again. To warn her, but Jonathan would recognize me instantly and try to kill me. It then came to me. I didn't know if she knew how to read, but I could write her a letter and slip it in the garden she came to each night right before she came, but then there was the chance of someone finding it before her. Gah! Why was this so frustrating.  
  
"Calm down, Alucard, you're going crazy," I scolded myself. I scrapped the idea of the letter, and figured I'd just have to wait for her.  
  
I walked to town, my legs shaky and I felt like I was going to pass out. I collapsed onto a bench, leaning heavily against it. A few people drew their attention towards me, but didn't let on, and continued their daily routines.  
  
Then I caught the sight of that blonde hair, the patented blue eyes and pink cheeks. My head jolted up as Sonia walked almost past me when I reached out and grabbed her arm, "Sonia!"  
  
"Adrian!" Sonia yelped, then smiled, "Hi!"  
  
"Hey," I said, "could I talk to you in private somewhere? I've been meaning to since last night."  
  
She thought for a moment, then shrugged, "Alright."  
  
I took her to the graveyard. No one visited it anymore, so we were in privacy.   
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Sonia asked, pushing a strand of her hair from her face.   
  
I drew in a shuddering breath, trying to think. Sonia had sat down on a tree stump, calmly waiting for me to speak. The words finally formed, and I asked, "Have you ever thought you'd have to do something, then end up doing it?"  
  
Sonia blinked, "Yes, a couple of times. Why?"  
  
I sighed, "I've been getting a weird feeling. I ran into a demon group last night shortly after you left, and they're saying that Dracula is going to come back soon, and that you'd probably be the Vampire Hunter to face him."  
  
Sonia jerked back slightly, "I might?"  
  
I nodded, "Yes. Well, I know it wasn't really my business, but I just wanted to ask you if you would accept that fate?"  
  
We stayed silent for a long time. Sonia's face turned from perky and cheerful to dull and blank. She bit her bottom lip before nodding, "Yes. I would."  
  
"I see," I murmured. I chewed the inside of my cheek until I tasted blood, and winced, "If I told you something, would you promise not to tell anyone? I know we've barely met, but I feel like I can tell you anything."  
  
Sonia gave me a comforting smile, "Sure, Adrian. Couldn't be anything TOO absurd..."  
  
"You'd be surprised..." I said inaudibly, but she didn't let on when she saw my mouth move. I grimaced slightly before slowly running a hand through my hair, "Sonia... I'm the Dhampire. Dracula is my Father."  
  
Her face paled, and she winced, before laughing, "Yeah, right. I knew the Dhampire. At his Mother's execution, I gave him my lo--"  
  
As I took the locket off and held it in the air, Sonia's jaw dropped, "Oh my God..."  
  
"Please don't be afraid... I have no intention at all of harming you. I want your help. To destroy my Father."  
  
Sonia was staring wide eyed at me, "I... cannot... believe this."  
  
We stayed silent for a second before she asked me, "What are you talking about? Don't you love your father? Even if he's Count Dracula?"  
  
I thought a moment before shrugging, "I used to... then he completely ignored Mother's execution. He killed himself, but a few of his minions are going to bring him back this Saturday, during the Full Moon. I don't want him to harm humans..."  
  
My gaze then dropped, and I muttered, "Especially you."  
  
I didn't know if she heard me, but she sat there looking blankly at me.   
  
"Sure. I'll help you," she said suddenly. My head jerked up.  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Of course! Dracula needs to be stopped, doesn't he?"  
  
I smiled, "Yeah... only, how good are you with a whip?"  
  
Sonia leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest, "Pretty good, actually. I want to learn how to use a sword, but Grandpa has very little experience with those, so I don't have any experience myself."  
  
"I can help you there," I offered, pulling out my sword, "I'm a pretty good swordsman. If you let me train you to face the demons in my Father's castle, I can teach you how to use a sword."  
  
Sonia blinked, "Really? Wow! Sure, I'd love to have a tutor!" she exclaimed.  
  
I let out a chuckle, "Don't worry, I go easy..."  
  
Sonia stood, "You can come over tonight if you want. There is an extra guest room in our house. You can stay there."  
  
"Um..." I thought for a second, "You sure your Grandfather wouldn't mind? I don't think I'm on his favorite people list right now..."  
  
Sonia laughed, "I'll talk to him. Don't worry. Oh, and I have two younger brothers. Jakob and Gabriel. They like to be called Jake and Gabe, though. Annoying as Hell. Major rule is don't kill them."  
  
I laughed as well, "Alright, I'll try to remember that."  
  
She walked off after we said our goodbyes, and I watched her leave until she walked out of sight. 


	10. 9-Alucard gets a Pupil!!!

9  
  
I sat outside on the edge of town that night, trying to pick a piece of meat I had attempted to cook tonight out of my teeth. One thing I need to tell myself never to do again: Try to cook. For one thing, it tasted horrible, and it was too overdone.  
  
Sonia ran over to me as soon as I had lightly closed my eyes to rest them, "Adrian! Good news! Grandpa said you could stay!"  
  
"Hmm?" I asked, lifting my head, "Oh, great! You sure I won't be a burden to you?"  
  
Sonia shook her head, "I take care of the farm all by myself, I can handle another mouth to feed. Come on," she said, taking my hand and playfully trying to pull me to her home. I laughed and walked along with her.  
  
"I have to admit. Grandpa was a little upset when I mentioned you. He started yelling about how I shouldn't have talked to a man without knowing him, how I could have gotten killed, but I eventually calmed him down," she said.  
  
"Bet he'll be happy to see me," I nodded. Sonia laughed.  
  
I stood, "Well, shall we go?"  
  
Sonia nodded, and led me to her home.  
  
"Be quiet... my brothers are asleep," Sonia said, opening the door and letting me in. I nodded, and stepped in.  
  
The place was well kept. The furniture was neat, and in surprisingly good condition. I looked up towards the wall, seeing paintings of Sonia's brothers, her grandfather, and a picture of her when she was younger.  
  
"Where's the picture of your parents?" I asked.  
  
Sonia blinked, "Huh? Oh. I took them down. I hated my parents. They beat me constantly, and ordered me to take care of everything. When that demon killed them, I was glad. I was smiling through the entire funeral."  
  
"Must really have hated them if it was that way..." I said. Sonia nodded.  
  
She led me to a room, "This is the guest room. It's not really a suite, but it's the best I can offer."  
  
I looked around, and then turned to Sonia, "It's great. Don't worry, I live in a tomb. I don't worry about how nice it looks, it's how good I can stay in it."  
  
Sonia couldn't help but giggle, "Alright. If you hear a high-pitched sound in the morning, it's the sound of Jake screaming when I'm chasing him out of my bedroom."  
  
"I don't wake too easily, anyway," I said. Sonia smiled.  
  
"Well... good night, Adrian," she said, starting to walk out of the room.  
  
"Please," I said quickly, "...call me Alucard."  
  
She smiled, "Alright. That your nickname or something?"  
  
I shrugged, "My Mother called me by it all the time."  
  
"I like it," Sonia said, "Good night, Alucard..."  
  
I watched her leave, until she silently closed the door. I heard her walking to her room, opening the door and closing it when she entered. I laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. I wasn't really tired since I was used to sleeping in the day, although the bed was far more comfortable than my coffin.  
  
Strange, how Sonia wasn't scared when I told her that I was the Dhampire... it was more as if she was happy to see me. She freely invited me into her home, laughed at my poor jokes, and enjoyed talking to me.  
  
"God, she's beautiful," I murmured to myself. It wasn't all her beauty I was interested in. She was intelligent, funny, and she was brave. Her voice was like a Siren's song... it would lure anyone to her, her skin smoother than any silk ever made.   
  
I had to force myself from not embracing her at that moment. That was what I wanted, to just halt her speech for a split second and just hold her, breathing in her scent and caressing her arms and neck.  
  
"Dammit, stop this," I ordered myself, running my fingers through my hair out of stress. I closed my eyes, telling myself to stop thinking about Sonia, and eventually fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, what Sonia had warned me about happened; I was awakened by a VERY high-pitched scream running past my door, followed by Sonia's footsteps running.  
  
Eventually, the screaming subsided, and my door creaked open. Sonia poked her head in, grimacing when she saw me awake, "Sorry..."  
  
"It's okay," I said, "I didn't know Jake actually screamed that loud."  
  
"Sis, who ya talkin to!!!!" I heard a voice scream. Sonia growled and said, "'Scuse me a sec," and closed the door, and I heard the two quarreling. I couldn't help but chuckle, and got out of bed.  
  
I hadn't bothered to remove my clothes the night before, and my cape was a little wrinkled, so I took it off and neatly folded it, placing it on the foot of my bed. I then walked outside, seeing Jake running.  
  
"SONIA, I'M GONNA TELL GRANDPA YOU BROUGHT A GUY INTO THE HOU--" he screeched to a halt, seeing me, then ran away from me, screaming, "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He darted behind Sonia, gripping her dress, yabbering, "He's huge, he's gonna eat me!! What is that thing!!!!"  
  
Sonia growled and reached behind herself, grabbing Jake, and jerking him away from her, "Adrian, this is Jake," she said, not revealing my nickname to Jake  
  
"Adrian?!" Jake grumbled, "That's a weeeeeeeeeiiiiiiirrrrrrrrdddddd name."  
  
I heard a door open, followed by, "Sonia? What's going on?"  
  
Recognizing the voice, I quickly ran and stood behind Sonia, "Hide me," I joked. Sonia rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's nothing, Grandpa. Just Jake," she said.  
  
"I heard the word 'Adrian.' Who's here?"  
  
It was then when Jonathan came into view, and I swallowed hard. He had aged since I last saw him, and was now using a cane for support. The scratches I gave him ten years ago scarred his arms, and he was probably using a cane from when I stabbed the stake into his leg.  
  
Jonathan looked up, narrowing his eyes at me, "Oh... it's you," he said hatefully.  
  
"Grandfather, please," Sonia begged, "he means no harm."  
  
"He better not damn well mean any. You promised me he wouldn't harm you, and Jake's running around screaming about him?"  
  
"He's twenty feet tall, Grandpa!!!!" Jakob exclaimed, but shut up when Sonia clapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
I quickly moved out of the way as Jonathan passed me. He looked up and stared at my face, "You look more like your Mother nowadays..." he then frowned, "May that damned whore of a witch stay dead."  
  
I looked away after he said that, and Sonia grimaced. When he left, (followed by Jake) Sonia sighed and looked up at me, "I'm so sorry about that--"  
  
"It's alright, Sonia," I said slowly, "I've been insulted more than once."  
  
Sonia sighed quietly, and nodded, "I'd better wake up Gabriel... then I'm making breakfast. How do you like your eggs, or... do you even eat them?"  
  
"I'm fine... probably just kill a rat or something sometime today," I said. Sonia made a face, but laughed.  
  
"Alright... as long as you don't come back with human blood on your lips."  
  
"I'll try not to," I said, smirking. Sonia laughed again, and walked off to get Gabriel.  
  
She came back holding a sleepy toddler in her arms, and he looked up when he saw me, "Rapunzel..... why is tha Boogie-Man in our howse?"  
  
"Gabriel, this is Adrian, a friend of mine. Be nice to him and I'll try and buy some chocolate tonight for us at the market okay?" Sonia said, pinching his nose. Gabriel giggled and hugged Sonia.  
  
"This is Gabriel, Adrian... he's the less annoying of my two brothers, but don't get him upset... because he can be your worst nightmare," Sonia said.  
  
"Hewwo, Boogie Man," Gabriel said. Sonia poked him in the ribs. I chuckled.  
  
"Should I put up with him calling me the Boogie Man?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
Sonia laughed, "Don't worry. He always has nicknames for people. He calls Jake Banshee Boy, calls Grandpa Grumpy Golem, and he calls me Rapunzel because of my hair..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Sonia put Gabriel down, and he started to run towards the dining room, but stopped and looked up at me, sucking his thumb, "Are you Rapunzel's boyfwiend, Boogie Man?"  
  
"Gabriel!" Sonia scolded.   
  
I knelt next to him and whispered in his ear, "I wish."  
  
The little boy's eyes widened, and he giggled, running off. Sonia walked up to me, "What did you tell him?"  
  
"I told him that I was an old bully that pushed you around and I'd never think of becoming your boyfriend," I lied. Sonia smiled, and shook her head in disgust.  
  
She walked past me and towards the kitchen to make breakfast. Jake was sitting at the table shouting, "FOOD FOOD!!!"  
  
Gabriel frowned and looked up at Jake, "Shut up, Banshee Boy!!!"  
  
When Sonia gave them breakfast, she looked over towards me, "You sure you don't want breakfast?"  
  
"I'm sure," I said politely. Jake looked over towards me.  
  
"You're probably a vegitarian, aren't you?" He asked.  
  
"Actually, Jake, I'm quite the opposite," I replied plainly. Jake blinked, "What does opposite mean?"  
  
"You're too young to know," Sonia said. Jake grumbled.  
  
"Why does Jake remind me of a younger version of myself?" I asked Sonia as she walked over to me.  
  
She fairly glanced at me, "Hold your tongue, Kid Dracula..."  
  
My eyes widened, "How did you kno--"  
  
"Grandpa keeps news pamphlets... when I was old enough to read, I read a pamphlet with an article on someone called Kid Dracula destroying a Garamoth. I was less than a day old when that happened, but everyone who is old enough would know you if they knew you were Dracula's son."   
  
"I see," I murmured, "So, when do you want to start training?"  
  
"As soon as things around here calm down... also known as when Jakob calms his internal tornado down."  
  
I laughed, "He's hyperactive?"  
  
"Try Super Hyperactive," Sonia grumbled. 


	11. 10-Sonia's First Lesson

10  
  
"Calm down! If you charge in anger, you'll lose for sure!"  
  
I winced as Sonia tripped and almost wounded herself with her flame whip. I walked over to her and helped her up. Her body was lighter than I had thought, "You alright?"  
  
Sonia nodded, and brushed the dust from her legs, "Yeah, I guess..."  
  
It was two days until Saturday, and Sonia was determined to train... well, not really, but she did love to learn when I mentioned something new. However, she had forced me to promise to take her to the party Saturday evening so she didn't get scared... plus, it was her 17th birthday, so I HAD to.  
  
She was a good pupil, I'll admit that, and had a quick knack for learning. I felt sorry for her. She said that 17 was her unlucky number. For one, she almost drowned in the wash basin when she was 17 months old, got attacked by a rooster on the farm once and got spurred by it 17 times, her parents always gave her 17 lashes when she didn't do anything right, and Castlevania was to rise on her 17th birthday.  
  
But what confused me more than anything was why was she confiding almost everything in me? It was as if she trusted me more than anything.  
  
Sonia grabbed her whip again, "Well, anything else?"  
  
I shook my head, "No, you're good for now... go ahead and rest for the rest of the day..."  
  
Sonia smiled, "Alright."  
  
She ran back inside and put up her whip before coming back out, "You sure I did good today?"  
  
I nodded, "Yes, although you could work on throwing the crucifix a little more. No one masters that instantly, so don't feel bad. Took me a good year and a half to master."  
  
"I thought that you were an unholy creature and couldn't handle crosses or crucifixes or anything holy?"  
  
"Well, I can handle crucifixes and go into churches and holy ground and stuff of that sort because of the human in me, but I can't handle Holy Water... or any kind of water, for that matter," I admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Why can't you handle water? I mean, I think I know why, but just curious," Sonia said.  
  
I sighed, and sat down, "Remember at the execution, how your Grandfather and the other hunters attacked me with Holy Water? Well, something in the Holy Water made me afraid of any kind of water, and when I finally touched water the next time after I almost drowned in Hoy Water, it burned like Hell."  
  
Sonia winced, and sat down next to me, "I'm sorry... for your Mother, what happened to you... I don't see how anyone can harm a living thing that much..."  
  
"You have no idea how badly some things have to suffer..." I murmured.   
  
We stayed silent, and I decided to change the subject, "Sonia, why do you want to the party Saturday when my father is coming back, and people will probably be killed by demons being unleashed less than five minutes after the rumbling has calmed down?"  
  
"Most people want to die having fun or doing something they enjoy, that's why... I'm not saying that I'm going to die, but it's just that... well, if people ARE going to get attacked, then I want to also be there to protect the few that I can... better a few people are saved then all are killed, right?" Sonia asked, looking up at me with those innocent blue eyes.   
  
I nodded, "Yeah, I guess you have a point there..."  
  
Sonia stood, and helped me up, "So there's no more argument," she said. I creaked a smile and looked down at her, "You're quite the debater..." I commented.  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
She walked inside and I followed, trying to avoid Jake as he rushed around the room for no apparent reason, seeing Jake just sitting in a corner, sucking his thumb and smashing a wooden block onto the floor.  
  
Jonathan had been watching my every move almost. He'd sometimes watch me train Sonia, talk with her, and help Sonia when her brothers were a handful. What was he afraid of? Did he think I was going to rape her?! Whatever the matter, I just had to watch my back a lot.  
  
"So, what's next tomorrow?" Sonia asked, looking up at me.  
  
I shrugged, "Probably clean up your crucifix-throwing skills and some more sword lessons."  
  
"Alright. So, you looking forward to ANY part of Castlevania's resurrection?"  
  
I stared blankly at her for about a minute, "Uh... yeah. I'm gonna run and give Daddy a hug the moment I see him. What do you think?"  
  
Sonia laughed, "I'm guessing you hate Castlevania entirely?"  
  
"Yes. I mean, I have to admit, I like the castle and its decor, but not Father, nor the monsters inside."  
  
"I see... well, you ARE going to help me when I have to go after him, right?" Sonia asked timidly, looking up at me with begging eyes. Well, they were begging when she wasn't trying, anyway, so what am I saying?  
  
I chuckled, "I guess... but that's only if you start flunking lessons. And if you try to do that, I'll tell... my senses are more keen than you think."  
  
"Yeah, I know... well, can I try to flunk just ONE lesson?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe half of one... you know there are two parts in training, sometimes three. There's main weapons, subweapons, and once you start getting better, I'll spar you with a sword to see how good you've become."  
  
"Okay... probably one thing I'm gonna flunk without trying is throwing the crucifix... that thing is hard..." Sonia grumbled, leaning against a wall.  
  
Gabriel stood from his place in the corner and waddled over to me, still sucking his thumb, "Wha's a goose-fix, Boogie Man?"  
  
"It's a big cross, Gabe," I explained. The little boy looked up at Sonia to ask if he was right, and Sonia nodded. He shrugged and waddled back to the corner. 


	12. 11-Throwing Crucifixes + Almost Knocking...

11  
  
"Sorry, Alucard!!!" Sonia shouted.  
  
I groaned, rubbing the back of my head, "Next time, angle the crucifix AWAY from me!"   
  
Sonia had finally gotten the crucifix to do a boomerang effect, but either she angled it the wrong way, or I accidentally gave her one that seeked out unholy creatures, because instead of making its full journey and returning to Sonia, it thunked against the back of my head, almost making me fall unconscious.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I swear, I didn't mean it," Sonia said, grabbing my arm and helping me up, and slinging my arm over her shoulder in case I fell over again, which I didn't object to because I was feeling faint, or at least I think I did... the sight of Sonia would make anyone drop to their knees.  
  
She helped me into the house and into my room, laying me down on the bed, "Are you alright? Do you want some water or something?"  
  
"Can't handle water, remember?"  
  
"Gah I meant uh... Damn! All the drinks in this house have water in them unless you like milk... it's poor milk since our cow's gotten older, but it's all we have," she said, frustrated.  
  
"I'll be fine, Sonia... it's just a head wound. I've gotten tons of those before... sometimes I think I was dropped on my head as an infant because I called myself Kid Dracula at the age of five..." I groaned. Then again, I knew Mother would never drop me, nor Father because he loved me at the time, but my babysitters? Eh, I don't remember what they did to me.  
  
Sonia attempted to laugh at the poor joke, but couldn't bring herself to. She helped me inside, "Guess I must have been a little clumsy... then again, I've been training for six hours, so..."  
  
"It's nothing, Sonia, don't worry!" I said, chuckling a bit at her apologetic mood. She helped me to my room and lay me down. I took her hand in mine, "Don't worry so much... it's not healthy."   
  
She smiled, "It's a habit. Sorry." 


	13. 12-Realization of emotions, and Hell Ris...

CHAPTER 12  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling woozy. Must have been from the crucifix nearly smashing my skull in yesterday. I looked over to my side, seeing Sonia sitting in a chair next to my bed, her head resting on the small nightstand. Had she watched me all night? It was only a small bump...  
  
Sonia's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked at me, "Hey... how are you feeling?"  
  
"Eh, I probably have a bruise somewhere, but I'm doing well..." I replied, sitting up. She smiled and yawned, stretching her arms as she got out of sleep-mode.  
  
"I don't think you need to train today," I said, standing and putting on my boots, "You trained too hard yesterday. You deserve a break."  
  
Sonia grinned, "Plus... didn't you forget something?"  
  
I blinked, "Oh! Duh. Stupid me. Happy Birthday."  
  
Sonia laughed, "Thanks. I went shopping at the market about an hour after you fell asleep and I picked out a dress to wear tonight."  
  
"That's neat... I think I put my formal clothing in my tomb. Want me to wear it tonight?"  
  
She shrugged, "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Alright... I should go get it now before I forget about it..."  
  
******  
  
That night, I had gotten dressed and was waiting for Sonia. Mother always told me to be patient, since girls took FOREVER (literally) to get ready for something, and that's one good thing I received from my father- patience.  
  
I didn't wear my cape, as it would look a little too ominous, but I did wear my tunic, overcoat, gloves, black wool pants and boots that used to belong to Father... I don't know why I kept them. They looked nice, I guess.  
  
A door opened, and Sonia soon came into view. My jaw almost dropped. She was clad in a long blue satin dress with her long bangs tied back into a ponytail with a blue ribbon.  
  
Sonia looked at me and bit her lip to hold back a giggle as I stood and walked to her. She looked up at me, "I guess you like it?"  
  
"You look beautiful..." I said softly. She smiled.  
  
"Thanks," she said, "You ready to go?"  
  
I nodded, "Yeah..."  
  
We walked to the town square together, talking about what would happen when Castlevania rose. I told her not to worry... all that would occur would be a huge earthquake.  
  
I think Sonia liked me; as we walked, she walked close beside me, and the temptation to take her hand in mine was driving me mad. When we arrived, Sonia immediately ran to get something to eat; she hadn't eaten supper, but had made it for her grandfather and her brothers. I tried some of her stew that she made with some leftover pork she had... she was a really good cook.   
  
I sat down next to Sonia as she ate a roll, "Is that all you eat? Bread?" I asked. I hardly saw her eat anything except for bread-like foods.  
  
"Hey, it's my favorite food, and I'm starving!" she said, taking another bite, "How much longer until Castlevania comes back?"  
  
I let out a huge exhale, "About an hour and a half. What do you want to do?"  
  
After finishing her roll, she turned to me, "Ya know how to dance?"  
  
I stared blankly at her, "You're kidding, right?"  
  
Sonia laughed, and shook her head. She stood and took my right hand in both of hers and tugged on it, "C'mon, it'll be fun!!!"  
  
"Suddenly I just remembered that I have a weak knee," I said, knowing it was a poor excuse.  
  
"Uh-huh. Yeah. Right. Come on!!!!" she urged. Finally I stood, "Fine... but only because it's your birthday..."  
  
Sonia smiled.  
  
*  
  
Dancing was a new experience... especially since I almost tripped about ten times... but I eventually got the hang of it. It was only about five more minutes until the world plunged into Hell, but I wanted to savor every moment (even if it was embarassing) I had with Sonia.  
  
The small musical group, which consisted of two lutes, a drum, and a flute, started to play a slow song, and I had to be sure not to mess up here.  
  
One of Sonia's arms was around my neck and one in my hand, while my other hand was around her waist. We stared into each other's eyes, as if we loved each other...  
  
Wait a second!!! It then hit me! I kept a straight face as I danced with her, but I realized it! I was in LOVE with Sonia!!! I loved her!  
  
Less than a minute was left when the song ended. Sonia was resting her head on my shoulder, but soon looked up at me. I just knew that the Succubus and Uriel were on that cliff with a sacrifice, preparing to bring back Father.   
  
Sonia stared into my eyes, "Alucard--"  
  
"Shh..." I whispered, placing a finger onto her lips, silencing her. I moved my hand away from her face and slowly leaned forwards towards her. She closed her eyes and leaned forward as well--!  
  
The earth rumbled, pulling us back before anything happened. People started panicking and running back to their homes. The ground split between me and Sonia, and I caught her before she fell forward. I jumped back as it grew larger, holding onto Sonia.  
  
I looked off in the distance, seeing a dark ray of light smash into the cliff in the distance. I held Sonia tightly, and Castlevania appeared. The Earth then sealed itself, and the rumbling subsided. I looked down at Sonia. She had fallen unconscious. I picked her up in a Groom-Carries-Bride manner and slowly walked back to her home, laying her on her bed and sitting next to her bed, waiting for her to wake up. 


	14. 13-Confession

CHAPTER 13  
  
Sonia woke up about an hour after I took her home. She looked over towards me, "What happened?"  
  
I creaked a smile, "Guess..."  
  
Sonia grimaced, "Inside your head you're saying 'Yay, Daddy's back'?"  
  
"Something like that, yes," I said. I helped her sit up, "You fainted during the time when Castlevania was rising... you feeling okay?" I asked.  
  
"I guess..." Sonia said, "I remember you attempting to dance..."  
  
I chuckled a little bit. I doubted if she remembered that we were inches away from kissing, as well... we were so close!   
  
"Did we do anything else?" she asked me. I shook my head, lying.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive," I replied. I stood back as she got out of bed. She walked up to me.  
  
"Thanks for taking me back home..." she said.  
  
"No problem," I said.   
  
Sonia then looked down at the floor, blushing, "...Alucard?"  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, arching my eyebrows.  
  
She blinked, and turned away from me, "Never mind..."  
  
Then the curious side of me took over. I smiled, "What? What is it?"  
  
Sonia knew I was prying, "It's nothing, really," she said, trying to avoid looking at me. I managed to sneak around her and catch her eyes in mine.  
  
"You can ask me anything..." I whispered softly.  
  
Sonia bit her lip. It took awhile before she finally said it, "...Do you like me?"  
  
I gave her a warm smile, knowing that would be the question. I cupped her face in one of my hands, "No, Sonia... I don't like you..."  
  
Sonia blinked, staring up at me in disbelief. Talk about GULLIBLE.  
  
I let out a small laugh, before finishing my statement, "...I love you..."  
  
Sonia then stared at me again, only as if she got the joke. I smiled again, and leaned forward, closing my eyes and kissing her lips. It then happened. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she kissed me back. I put my arms around her waist and held her tightly as she opened her mouth slightly, as did I.  
  
This felt right in a way. I didn't feel this way with the Succubus or any mortal harlot on the streets, or even with my Mother, whom I loved more than anything! I actually LOVED Sonia. My heart had pushed me to her. We were destined to be together, and both of us knew it.  
  
We slowly drew apart, and I still had the taste of her in my mouth. We still held our embrace, but she whispered, "I love you, too..." 


	15. 14-Nightmares

CHAPTER 14  
  
We spent the entire night in eachother's arms. Although we didn't go THAT far, Sonia and I loved each moment we had together, and by the time the sun rose, we didn't want to separate.  
  
Sonia was worried. She didn't know when she should go after Father. I told her that we had a good two months, since it took that long for his power to be fully replenished. I suggested she wait that long, because it would be just as hard either way; while he's weak, he'll have more demons protecting him, and it will be just as difficult that way as it is fighting him with all of his power. She settled on that decision. Not only that, but she also wanted to spend more time with me, and I did, as well.   
  
Jake woke up as soon as Sonia had breakfast ready, and he almost caught me sneaking Sonia a kiss on the cheek. Gabriel was too sleepy to notice anything, and Jonathan was still asleep. If Jonathan caught me... or even had a slight suspiscion... I shudder to think of what he'd do.  
  
I figured that loving Sonia was right... after all Mother would have wanted me to fall in love with a mortal girl rather than my Father's old whore. I felt complete, knowing that she knew, and we were both happy...  
  
I actually started eating normal food, and loved Sonia's cooking almost as much as I loved her. True, it took some getting used to since I've been drinking blood the past 23 years of my life... but I didn't really have a choice, now did I?  
  
Gabriel slowly sipped some juice, while Jake was poking his eggs and toast. Sonia, like always, ate simply a roll. I wasn't that hungry, and declined breakfast properly. After putting her Grandfather's breakfast in the oven to keep warm, Sonia and I went outside for just a little walk, my arm around her.  
  
"Actually," Sonia admitted, "my Grandfather didn't hold the whip before me... my uncle did. He gave it to Grandpa, then to me. The whip was made by the Poltergeist King specifically for destroying the unholy."  
  
"I kinda figured that... that whip couldn't have been made by just a simple smithy," I replied, sitting down next to Sonia under a tree. She leaned against me, her eyes struggling to stay open.  
  
"Sorry for keeping you up..." I said sheepishly.  
  
"Eh, it wasn't you at all... stupid Castlevania rising kept me up..." Sonia grumbled, putting an arm around my neck and twirling a lock of my hair in between her fingers. I creaked a smile and rested my chin on her head.  
  
"You want to go back to bed?" I asked, stroking her hair. Sonia shook her head.  
  
"No, I want to stay here with you..."  
  
I smiled again and kissed her lightly on the lips. She sighed lightly, kissing me back. I drew back and looked at her before she rested against me and fell asleep. I soon nodded off as well, holding her.  
  
*  
  
I woke up to feeling something poke my arm. I opened an eye, seeing Gabriel there, sucking his thumb.  
  
"Is Rapunzel tired?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah..." I said. Without waking Sonia, I sent the little boy back inside, and gently picked her up, carrying her inside and setting her on her bed. When I lay her down, she woke up. I grimaced, "Sorry..."  
  
"It's okay... what time is it?" she asked.  
  
"Around noon..." I replied, pushing a strand of her blonde hair out of her face and kissing her forehead. She yawned and leaned back on the bed.  
  
"Still tired?"  
  
Sonia nodded, "Yeah, just a little..."  
  
"Go ahead and rest," I said gently. I started to walk out when Sonia grabbed my hand.  
  
"Stay with me..." she said. I blinked, but lay down beside her. Sonia snuggled closer to me as I put my arms around her, and both of us fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
I woke up hearing someone entering the room. Before I could open my eyes, a gag was placed over my mouth and a cloth over my eyes. I panicked immediately, hearing Sonia scream my name. They took her away, and I finally managed to free myself, running after them. I knew they were witchunters.  
  
I followed them to the town square, but was too late. Sonia was tied to the cross, and the fire was being lowered--!  
  
"ALUCARD!!!!" Sonia shouted, looking towards me as the flames roared up.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*  
  
"NO!" I cried, sitting bolt up. I looked around, seeing Sonia beside me.   
  
I sighed; it was just a nightmare. I looked outside, seeing the moon. I heard Sonia stir in her sleep, and then I heard, "What's wrong?"  
  
Turning to face her, I saw that she was awake. I sighed again, "Nothing... I just had a nightmare..." 


	16. 15-Morals... stupid, stupid morals...

CHAPTER 15  
  
Sonia had gone to get a drink and came back soon enough. She closed the door behind her, and I heard a faint 'click' as she locked the door, trying to not let me see it. She sat beside me, and rested her head on my shoulder, twirling my hair around her fingers.  
  
"I checked on everyone. They're asleep..." she whispered. I knew where this was heading...   
  
I took her chin in my hand, pulling her face up to mine and kissing her deeply, feeling her hands start to run through my hair. I wrapped my arms around her, slowly lowering her onto the bed. God, to take this girl...  
  
I felt Sonia run a hand down my chest and to my belt, and that's when I pulled back.  
  
Sonia stared up at me, "What? What is it?"  
  
I bit my lip, "No... I can't... not now... I'm sorry."  
  
Sonia blinked, "But I thought you--"  
  
"I do want this, yes... but it's just too soon... I'm sorry... later. I promise..." I said, softly caressing her face with the side of my hand. Sonia stared up at me, hurt. I lowered my face to her's and kissed her again to assure her that I still loved her.   
  
"Will you stay with me tonight?" she pleaded, one of her arms draping from my neck.  
  
I smiled, "Sure..."  
  
She pulled out from under me and let me lay beside her. She at least helped me strip down into something more comfortable to sleep in, as I did her. Sonia was beautiful, and I had to fight the urge to pull off her undergarments to fully reveal her to me, and I knew she had to restrain herself as well. I could tell because it was obvious she was fighting with herself.   
  
As we lay together, I wrapped my arms around her as she came closer to me. I knew that refusing her was either the smartest or stupidest thing I had ever done. I did want her at that moment, I truly did, but I had also desired Succubus when I was fourteen, but she told me I was not entirely ready and forced me to wait another year. That was probably one good thing she taught me: Morals.  
  
We did, however, caress. That couldn't be stopped at all. It sent chills down my body, feeling her fingers glide across my pale skin.   
  
"I love you, Alucard..." she whispered into my ear as she trailed her hand lower, stopping at my abdomen and lightly running her fingernails across my flesh. I kissed her temple, then lightly bit her earlobe. She shuddered lightly and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her small waist, pulling her suffocatingly close to me, kissing her back. I felt her tongue run along my fangs. God, the taste of this girl drove me insane. I had kissed her neck the night before and it was insanely difficult to keep myself from biting her... just to take the taste of her blood on my tongue even if it was one drop...  
  
She soon stopped kissing and ran her fingers through my hair. Sonia was still a virgin but she knew exactly what she was doing...   
  
I pulled Sonia closer to me and let her fall asleep in my arms. Soon we'd become lovers... I just had to find the right time... 


	17. 16-Unable to Contain

CHAPTER 16  
  
I sat back and watched as Sonia kept trying to get a full boomerang on the crucifix. This time..... I stayed BEHIND her.  
  
"Darnit..." she grumbled as it dropped again.  
  
"Why don't you get a scarecrow and pretend it's me?" I joked. Sonia laughed, and shook her head slowly.  
  
"I don't think that'll help..." she said slowly.  
  
I shrugged, "Just a thought... I'm not standing up there again."  
  
She rolled her eyes and kept trying. Eventually, she gave up, "I hate doing this.... I'll learn later..." she grumbled, picking up the crucifix and putting it away. I stood and embraced her as she came towards me. Jonathan had been watching me like a hawk, and luckily, he didn't see me or her at that moment.  
  
Sonia looked up at me, "What else do I have to learn, O Great Mentor?"  
  
I laughed a little, "From what I've seen, all you have to do is master the crucifix..."  
  
She pulled back and continued staring up at me, "Does it usually take this long to master it?"  
  
"Depends on how fast you learn," I said, shrugging. Sonia stared blankly at me.   
  
******  
  
Sonia kept training all day, and eventually got the crucifix to do a boomerang, but it wasn't a good one. She decided to quit for the day and came in just before sunset. No matter what, we always had to stop at sunset; Father would more than likely be sending out demons soon to terrorize Transylvania.   
  
She had boiled water to bathe in, and I had banished myself to my room whilst she did so. I lay in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking. Eventually, the perverted side of me came out since I had been around the Succubus so much. I turned into an invisible mist and creeped under the crack in the door, and I hid in a corner, watching Sonia.   
  
Sonia got out of the wash basin, and I tried to divert my eyes, just to be polite, but then again... she couldn't see me. I watched her as she wrapped her towel around her naked body, and my heart sped up; she was so beautiful...  
  
As she walked to her room, I realized that I needed her that night. I couldn't wait any longer. I went back to my room and took my normal form once more, laying down on the bed, Sonia's image running through my mind.  
  
I heard a faint click outside as she locked her door. The sun had set, and fifteen minutes later, I got out of bed, turning into mist and entering her room through the crack under her door.  
  
I returned to my human form, laying next to Sonia. She barely gasped and turned over to face me as I put my arms around her. She didn't say anything, but moved forward and kissed me, which I gladly returned, pulling her close to me. 


	18. 17-Love Sealed (NC-17 Chapter)

CHAPTER 17  
  
Quick Note: This chapter contains NC-17 content. Viewer Discretion is advised...  
  
*****  
  
Sonia took off my overcoat and threw it on the ground. I covered her face and neck with feverish kisses, starting to pull down her top, when she pulled back slightly, "W-wait, I don't know if I can do this..."  
  
I bit my lip, "We don't have to if you don't want to..."  
  
"No... it's not that..." she sighed, "Never mind. Just go slow..." she pleaded, tracing my jawline with the tip of her finger.   
  
I'd obey every one of her requests. I kissed her lips, and slowly moved down to her neck, kissing the tender skin. I smelled some fear come from her, and slowly caressed her face with my hand. I would never bite her, and she knew that, but it made her afraid nonetheless.  
  
Sonia took off my belt and then my shirt, kissing my chest and pulling off her own shirt. Her breasts weren't too small, and not as large as the Succubus's, and I pulled her close to me, kissing her lips. Her bare skin touched mine, sending chills up and down both of our bodies. She opened her mouth, inviting my tongue into her mouth. I licked her bottom lip, taking one of her breasts into my hand, massaging it slowly. She moaned softly into my mouth before I slowly pulled back and lowered her onto the bed, kissing her neck as I pulled down her skirt. I kissed her lips again, my hand trailing down her body, sliding off her undergarments, and she let out a short gasp as I touched the most secret place of her body.   
  
I felt Sonia's heart speed up as I slid two fingers into her. She was hot from passion, and her own juices covered her. She pushed her tongue into my mouth, letting out a small whimper as my fingers brushed against her virgin barrier. She knew that making love for the first time would be painful, and I knew it as well. I wanted her to feel as relaxed as possible, because the very last thing I wanted was to give her too much pain.   
  
My fingers withdrew from her, and I licked them clean. I kissed Sonia softly, whispering, "I won't lie to you; this will hurt..."  
  
Sonia looked up at me with those beautiful eyes of hers and spoke, "I don't care... take me, take me now; I am yours forever, Alucard..."  
  
She took off what little clothing I had left on, and my eyes widened slightly as she stroked my sex, which was already erect and waiting...   
  
I repositioned myself on top of her, and she spread her legs apart, welcoming me. I pressed my lips tightly against hers as I thrust into her. Her eyes went wide and she let out a quiet scream as her virgin barrier shattered. I stopped and softly stroked her face, kissing her softly, assuring her that would be the only time it would hurt.   
  
Sonia kissed the side of my face, "It's okay... really. It-it just hurt a little... keep going."  
  
I kissed her neck, and Sonia held onto me as I slowly thrust into her again and again. Her pain slowly turned to pleasure, and she wrapped her legs around my waist, moaning softly. She slowly bucked her hips against mine, and I held her tightly, still going.  
  
We both climaxed at the same time, and I released my seed into her, moaning loudly. Sonia threw her head back and screamed in pleasure.   
  
I collapsed against her, and Sonia held me, kissing my neck and burying her face into my shoulder.   
  
"I love you, Alucard..." Sonia panted.  
  
"I love you, too..." 


	19. 18-Every Action has a Consequence...

CHAPTER 18  
  
I awoke the next morning feeling Sonia's warm breath on my neck. My left arm was around her, holding her to me, and her bare bosom was pressed to the side of my ribs, her left hand resting on my chest.   
  
We had made love almost halfway through the night, and it felt different to me. I never felt this way with the Succubus. I really did love Sonia. It felt good, no, wonderful, last night. I looked down at her, and slowly pushed a strand of her hair away from her face, which had plastered to her skin from sweat.  
  
Feeling me touch her, Sonia's eyes fluttered open. She smiled and touched my hand, "Hi..."  
  
I smiled back, clutching her hand, "Hi. You okay?"  
  
"I guess... still a little shakey..."  
  
I stroked her cheek and kissed Sonia softly, and started to pull her close to me when a huge pound on the door sounded, followed by that -dare I even say it- patented scream.  
  
"SONIA TIME TO GET UP!!!!!!!"  
  
It was Jake. Sonia let out a sharp yelp and rolled out of bed, putting on a quick shirt and slamming the door shut before Jake nearly opened the door after fumbling with the lock. I quickly got up and got dressed.   
  
"Go away Jake!!!" Sonia told him.  
  
"NEVER!!!" Jake shouted, pushing on the door. Sonia looked over towards me and gave me the 'Ya got 30 seconds' look.   
  
"Where?" I mouthed.  
  
Sonia looked around, before finally saying, "Closet."  
  
I stared blankly at her for a moment, but rushed in there, turning into a bat and hanging from the ceiling in case someone looked in there.   
  
I heard the door open and Jake ran in here, "The sun's up Sonia that means ya have to get up!!!"  
  
"Shut up, Jake," Sonia said.  
  
Jake grinned and walked out. Sonia walked over to the closet, "Alucard?"  
  
I flew down and landed on her shoulder, nipping her ear. She almost panicked, but when she realized it was me, she calmed down. I flew off of her shoulder and turned back into my normal self.  
  
"Don't do that," Sonia said, wiping at her ear, "I actually thought there was a real bat in my closet..."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "We'd better get out of here before your Grandfather finds me in here..."  
  
Sonia scoffed as she got into something better to wear, "Right..." she then paused, "Do you think anyone heard us? Y'know, last night?"  
  
"How well do your brothers and grandpa sleep?" I asked.  
  
"Grandpa sleeps like a rock, but it depends on how tired Jake and Gabriel are that I'm worried about..." Sonia said. I put a hand on her shoulder and we walked out of her room.  
  
"I'm sure no one did..." I said.  
  
Jonathan was already up by the time we walked into the kitchen. Sonia quickly put some water on the stove to make tea.   
  
"Good morning, Grandpa. Sleep well?" Sonia asked.   
  
Jonathan looked over to her, "Fairly well... yourself?"  
  
"Great," she replied.   
  
He glanced over at me, but didn't say anything, and I refused to make eye contact. I heard a lock fumble, and open. Gabriel crawled out of his room, rubbing his eyes, his hair thrown in all directions. Jake snickered at him and sat down at the table next to Jonathan.  
  
Sonia gave Jonathan his tea, and the two creatures she called 'brothers' some milk. She then put a plate of rolls on the middle of the table. Jake grabbed two and devoured them hungrily, swallowing the milk quickly.  
  
She looked towards me, "You want anything to eat, Adrian?" she asked, using my real name around her siblings and grandfather.  
  
"I'm fine," I replied simply, shaking my head slowly.  
  
I turned to go back to my room when Gabriel spoke up, "Grumpy Golem, Rapunzel was screaming last night."  
  
I stopped in my tracks, and I heard Sonia fumble with the plate she was holding, almost dropping it. Jonathan turned to Sonia, "You okay, Sonia? Did you hurt yourself training yesterday?"  
  
I let out a silent sigh as Sonia said, "Uh... yeah. My back was hurting. I don't remember screaming last night though... I was either asleep or Gabriel had a bad dream..."  
  
'C'mon, buy it, buy it...' I pleaded silently. Gabriel shook his head, "I wasn't dreaming, Rapunzel."  
  
Jake then spoke up, "Yeah, I heard it, too! I even got out of bed to go see Adrian to ask him if he'd check on Sonia to see if she was alright, and he wasn't in his room."  
  
I froze again; dammit, this didn't look good...  
  
Sonia turned to look at me, "Did you come to see if I was alright, Adrian?"  
  
I forced myself not to stutter, "Yeah, for a little bit. I put some pain ointment on your back. You were asleep."  
  
Jake blinked, "Then why did I hear you screaming too, Adrian?"  
  
"What!" Jonathan roared, standing in his chair without his cane. I smelled fear coming from Sonia, and my face paled even more so than it already was. I wanted to run. I admit it; I was AFRAID of Jonathan.   
  
Jonathan looked towards Jake and Gabriel, "Go to your rooms, boys. It'll only be for a minute."  
  
He grabbed his cane to support himself better and stood straighter after Jake and Gabriel ran into their rooms and closed the door. I turned to see Sonia better, staring into her eyes. She had a tear streaming down her cheek, and I wanted to just run to her and hold her.   
  
Jonathan smacked his cane down on the ground, diverting both of our attentions to him.   
  
"Sonia... come here..." he said solemnly. Sonia couldn't help but obey. She slowly walked over to him until she stood next to him. She lowered her head in shame.  
  
"Look up at me," he ordered. She did so.  
  
Everything was silent for a moment before Jonathan made a quick movement and slapped her face. Her face flew to the side, and instinctively lifted a hand to cover the mark. I became enraged, but I couldn't do anything.  
  
"You dare sleep with that... that MONSTER!!!" he shouted at her. Sonia fell to her knees, cowering.  
  
"Grandpa, please..." she pleaded.  
  
"He took you away from me! He stole your innocense!!!" he continued to scald.  
  
He was about to shout again when Sonia lifted her face and shouted back, "I wanted him to, Grandpa!!! I love Adrian!!!"  
  
All of us were silent, and Sonia said again, only softer, "I love him..."  
  
Jonathan narrowed his eyes and turned slowly towards me, "...Get out of my house."  
  
"Grandpa, don't... please," Sonia pleaded, her words turning into sobs. He ignored her.  
  
"Now," he said to me firmly. I bowed my head in compliance, and headed for the door.  
  
As I opened the door and started to walk out, I heard Jonathan growl at Sonia, "Get me your whip..." 


	20. 19-Run Away...

CHAPTER 19  
  
I came back that evening, in the form of a wolf. Jonathan wouldn't recognize me, I was sure of it. My heart nearly stopped beating when I saw Sonia tied in between two trees, hanging limp from the ropes, her head hanging down. I quickly ran over to her. After making sure Jonathan wasn't anywhere near by or watching, I turned to my normal form and lifted Sonia's head, "Sonia..."  
  
Sonia groaned, and opened her eyes, and I almost screamed seeing the huge bruise on her cheek, "...Alucard...?"  
  
"What happened?" I asked, kissing her softly, pulling back and grimacing when I tasted blood.   
  
"Grandpa... beat me..." she murmured.I looked looked over her shoulder and turned my head when I saw the several whip lashes on her back.   
  
"I'm sorry, Sonia... I'm so sorry," I said, embracing her softly. She rested her head on my shoulder.  
  
She shook her head, "It's not your fault, Love..."  
  
I had to think fast; I couldn't leave Sonia here. I just couldn't!   
  
Finally making a decision, I lifted Sonia's head to face me, "Sonia, listen me. I can get you out of here. Please run away with me... I know a place where we can stay. Away from Jonathan. You can heal, and if you want, we can keep training... please say yes..."  
  
Sonia creaked a smile, "Please take me away... I don't want to be around here anymore..."  
  
I didn't hesitate. I loosened the ropes tied to her wrists, pulling them off. Her wrists were burned by the rope fibers, and I felt even more enraged. Sonia fell limp in my arms, and I picked her up in my arms, carrying her off.   
  
We soon came to my Mother's old cottage where she practiced medicine in secret. I opened the door and lay Sonia on the bed after stripping the old sheets off. I lay Sonia on her stomach, not wanting her wounds to touch anything. I ran outside and looked around the garden; luckily, all of the plants regrew each year, and I remembered some healing herbs Mother told me about. I grabbed some, running back to the house. I opened the cupboards, pulling out a bowl and crushing the plant into an ointment. I sat next to Sonia and put it over the lashes, softly rubbing it in. This would be more effective than the ointments I bought at the market. She let out a hiss of pain, but I softly kissed her temple, "This'll help... don't worry..."  
  
After I had rubbed it into her wound, I put the rest on a dusty shelf. I knelt next to Sonia. She was looking at me, tears in her eyes. I slowly reached up and wiped them away, kissing her, and taking her hand in mine.  
  
"I love you, Sonia..." I whispered.  
  
She closed her eyes and squeezed my hand lightly, "I love you, too..."  
  
I stayed with Sonia all night, never leaving her side. Sometime in the night, I felt a dark presence appear behind me, and the Succubus growled, "How could you do this to me?"  
  
I slowly turned to face her and stood, "Do what?"  
  
Succubus narrowed her eyes, "You left me for a MORTAL?"  
  
I creaked a smile, "Got a problem with that?"  
  
"So you have a new whore to replace me?" she asked.  
  
"She's not a whore, Succubus, I'm in love with her..."  
  
The demon scoffed, folding her arms over her chest, "That's what you told me... then you left me."  
  
I looked into her eyes, and they pierced into my own. I snarled, "You were Father's whore, then you helped me get over Mother's death... probably a con to get me in bed with you... I had to say I loved you because you were the only friend I had... not a very good friend, though..."  
  
"Ouch, that hurt," Succubus winced. She stepped up to me and craned her neck up to face me.  
  
I stared down at her. Dammit, what was going to get her to go away?  
  
Finally bringing myself to do it, I bent down and kissed Succubus, not showing how much I hated it. I forced myself to put ONE hand on her hips before pulling back, "Feel better?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.  
  
She laughed and looked up at me, "It'll do for now... but just remember... I'm watching you, Adrian."  
  
With a mist, she disappeared. I let out a quiet growl and turned back to Sonia. She had healed somewhat simply from the herbs I had given her. The bruise on her cheek had disappeared at least. I knelt next to her and stroked her cheek. Sonia groaned slightly and woke up.  
  
I grimaced, "Sorry..."  
  
"It's okay..." she said, "I didn't sleep good, anyway... still hurting a little... where are we?"  
  
"My Mother's old cottage... it's the best place I could take you. I don't think you'd want to stay in my tomb..." I said, trying to be a little funny. She smiled.  
  
"Would Grandpa find us here?" she asked.  
  
I shook my head, "Probably not... this is where he captured Mother, but this is probably the last place he'd look... it's closer to Castlevania, though. That's one reason. No one wants to come near it. But I'm going to have to be more careful protecting you... although Father wouldn't want to destroy anything of Mother's..."  
  
Sonia let out a light laugh, and it made me feel a lot better just to hear her laugh, "We'll probably be safe then..."  
  
I put my hand over hers, "I'll still protect you with my life... how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm feeling a lot better... what did you do?"  
  
"Just found some herbs in the garden that had healing powers and put them on your wounds..." I slowly pulled down the back of her shirt to look at the lashes, "That's looking a lot better," I said, putting her shirt back up.  
  
Sonia scoffed, "Grandpa got really mad and gave me 20 lashes with my whip after you left... he got out his crossbow after he was done and he said if he ever saw you again, he'd kill you..."  
  
"I'd like to see him try..." I said, a little smirk crawling onto my face. I kissed Sonia softly, and I started to relax even more when she kissed me back.   
  
Sonia pulled back slowly, "Can we keep training when I get better?"  
  
I smiled and nodded, "Sure. I can sneak back to your house and get your armor, whip, and sword if you'd like."  
  
"If you can do it without Grandpa seeing you."  
  
"I can... I can go as a wolf... I'll be careful. And I can turn into a mist before a stake hits me. It'll look like I'm dusting, but I'll just be evading..."  
  
Sonia sighed, "I'm scared of him hurting you..."  
  
"I'll be fine, Sonia... and if I die... well, it's not like anyone is going to miss me..."  
  
She frowned and softly slapped my cheek, "Don't talk like that... you're scaring me even more..."  
  
I let out a laugh, "I meant to... you need to rest."  
  
"I don't want to..."  
  
I kissed her softly, "C'mon, honey... you'll get better a lot faster if you do..."  
  
"But being in bed is fun... you have to do everything for me," she laughed.  
  
I grinned and picked her up, spinning her around a little bit before sitting on the bed, holding her in my arms, "What do you want me to do, Mistress?"  
  
Sonia smiled and laughed again, "Just hold me... slave."  
  
We both laughed at the joke and I kissed her again. She was healing fast. Probably because she was a hunter. Hunters had to heal fast or else a demon would track them very easily. I leaned back against the head of the bed, and Sonia rested her head on my shoulder, twirling a lock of my hair around her forefinger. I let out a purr of contentment, and nuzzled her cheek like a kitten, making her giggle. I loved it when she did that, and kissed her again before leaning back again.   
  
Sonia wanted me, I could smell it. I wanted her, too, but she had to heal. I didn't want to hurt her any more than she already was. I felt her put her hand around my neck, and let out a heavy sigh before burying her head in between my shoulder and neck, slowly falling asleep. I rested my head against hers and soon nodded off as well, never letting her go. 


	21. 20-Daddy Dearest...

CHAPTER 20  
  
I awoke the next morning, and almost panicked, not seeing Sonia next to me. I looked across the room, seeing her wobbling across the room on her legs, using the wall for support. I yelped and got out of bed, running to her and caught her before she fell.  
  
"Should have woken me up before you tried walking," I said, helping her stand. She leaned against me.   
  
"I'm not a baby, I can walk... I'm just a little weak still, that's all..." she protested, looking up at me.  
  
I stared down blankly at her before picking her up and putting her back in bed, "Sonia, you need to rest, and I MEAN it. I don't want you hurt... I'm going somewhere... going to get some spell books for you for the crucifix. Stay here. If I come back and you're out of bed... you can guess what you're not getting for a week."  
  
Sonia's eyes widened, "Okay! Okay! I'll stay in bed!!!"  
  
I laughed and walked outside. I had to go to the library in Castlevania. Yes, I have a deathwish, just so you know.  
  
I closed my eyes and disappeared. I reappeared in the library next to the shelf of spell books. I had to find Soul Weapons...   
  
Running my forefinger along the book titles, I spotted the book and pulled it off of the shelf. I heard demons roaring in the distance; I had to get out of here fast. Damn, were all of the books this heavy?!  
  
I was about to disappear when Succubus's voice entered my ears, "Oh, coming home so soon? I'm surprised."  
  
I snarled, "I just came here to get a book."  
  
"I thought you weren't going to come here ever again... out of grief for your Mother, you left. How thoughtful..."  
  
"Father never showed any sorrow for her, that's why I left. I'd never be around someone who didn't express their emotions--"  
  
"Of course I didn't show any sorrow!!!"  
  
My eyes widened and I spun around, looking up. Father was floating in the air and slowly lowered to the ground and approached me, "Why, Adrian, my boy! So good to see you again..."  
  
I narrowed my eyes, "I'm not joining you, Father..."  
  
"Just so you know, sorrow is for the weak. Emotion as well. I gave up both after Lisa died," Father hissed, glaring down at me.  
  
"You've just become more weak than you already are, then," I barked back.  
  
Father turned to Succubus briefly, "Thank you for telling me of Adrian's visit. You are dismissed."  
  
Succubus bowed respectfully and disappeared.  
  
I scoffed, "She's still working for you? Even after she helped me?"  
  
"She always kept me company... and she wanted to come back, anyway... I could use the power."  
  
"Oh, so you don't grieve for Mother, do you? How thoughtful..."  
  
"Silence!" he shouted, "Your human side has made you weak, Adrian... I already know your greatest weakness as well as your lover's... your weaknesses are each other... you are a fool to fall in love. You shall lose her at my hand. I could use her power as well. I'll be sure to let you visit her whenever you like," he crooned, a sly smirk appearing on his face.  
  
A growl escaped my throat, "If you harm one hair on Sonia..."  
  
"Then what? What will you do? Kill me? Face it, son, you could never harm me either. I know you."  
  
"I have no time for this, Father!" I shouted. I took the book and disappeared, hearing Father's menacing laughter as I left.  
  
Reappearing in front of the cottage, I walked inside, seeing Sonia in bed. I put the book on the table and walked over to her, "Good girl..."  
  
Sonia sat up and embraced me, "What took you so long?"  
  
"Eh, had a run-in with Father..." I said with a shrug.  
  
Sonia gasped and looked up at me, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"Oh, we fought... verbally... we probably just bruised each other's pride... he knows about you..." I murmured.  
  
She grimaced, "He does?"  
  
"I'm not going to let him hurt you; I've already told you that."  
  
Sonia nodded, "Yeah, I know..."  
  
"How are you feeling?" I asked, kissing her forehead.  
  
"A lot better... I used the rest of that herb stuff on myself while you were gone... sorry, but I had to. That's the only time I got out of bed. It wasn't a far walk, either..."  
  
I smiled, "It's okay if you did that..."  
  
She smiled back, "Okay..."  
  
I kissed her lips, "Maybe tonight... depending on how you're feeling..."  
  
She grinned, "I can fake how I feel..."  
  
"And I can see past it," I responded slyly.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at me, "Damn you..."  
  
I kissed her, "I hate to disappoint you, Sonia, but I was damned the moment I was conceived..." 


	22. 21-Standing Up

CHAPTER 21  
  
Sonia was doing a lot better by the end of the day. She was sleeping when I went back to her home to get her belongings. I turned into a wolf and jumped in through her bedroom window, taking her whip and sword in my mouth, and throwing her armor over my back. Jonathan was outside the door. I quickly jumped out of the window and ran back to the cottage. Sonia was awake and heard me bark and ran outside, "Alucard!!! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving!"  
  
I turned back to my normal form, "You were sleeping... I didn't want to disturb you... Jonathan didn't catch me. Don't worry..."  
  
Sonia hugged me tightly, "Still... you knew I didn't want you to leave unless you told me first..."  
  
I returned her embrace and kissed her sofly, "I'm sorry... how are you feeling?"  
  
"I don't feel any pain... and the wounds have disappeared..."  
  
I smiled and picked her up into my arms, carrying her inside and setting her down on the bed, "Then I guess I'll have to make up for what I did, won't I?"  
  
Sonia laughed and pulled me to her, kissing me.   
  
*******  
  
Weeks passed, and Sonia kept training furiously. She almost hurt herself at times, but at least she had mastered throwing the crucifix.  
  
One day, Sonia had walked outside towards me, and hugged me, "I miss Grandpa a little..."  
  
I blinked, and looked down at her, "You want to go visit him?"  
  
She shrugged, "I...guess... but could you follow me as mist in case he tries to do something?"  
  
"Sonia, you know I'd help you even if you bruised your knee... I'll come. Even though I'm scared to death of Jonathan..."  
  
Sonia laughed, "Alright... I WAS going to leave without telling you like you did a couple weeks ago, but I decided not to..."  
  
I smiled, "I won't let him hurt you again.... you know that, right?"  
  
"Yes, Ali, I know..." she cooed, kissing me lightly.  
  
*******  
  
So, the next day, I followed Sonia as a wolf, hiding in the trees around her home as Sonia walked back, and knocked on the door.  
  
Jonathan opened the door, and he was surprised when he saw Sonia there. I kept a close eye on him as he walked outside, closing the door behind him. I heard them talking.  
  
"What are you doing back here, Sonia? Why, no, how did you leave?" he asked.  
  
Sonia shrugged, "Luck?"  
  
"The Dhampire helped you, didn't he?" Jonathan pried.  
  
Sonia sighed heavily, and solemnly nodded, "Yes, he did... Grandpa, please don't start yelling. We're in love, and Alucard nearly went crazy when he saw me hanging from the trees. He couldn't help but get me out of here. He's going to help me continue training no matter what. Please understand... I'm destined to fight Dracula, and who better to teach me than his own son?"  
  
Jonathan stood there, then put a hand on Sonia's shoulder, "Sonia, I was afraid he'd hurt you..."  
  
"Alucard would never hurt me. He's--"  
  
"Is he here with you?"  
  
My breath caught in my throat as Sonia froze, her jaw hanging slightly open.  
  
Jonathan sighed, "Call him inside."  
  
With that, Jonathan disappeared into the house. I trotted up to Sonia, still in wolf form before turning to my normal form. Sonia sighed, and I kissed the top of her head gently, lightly squeezing her hand, "It'll be okay..." 


	23. 22-Freedom

CHAPTER 22  
  
Jakob and Gabriel were sent to their rooms, and Jonathan ordered Sonia to her room.   
  
"Sit down," he told me, and I obeyed. He sat down across from me at the table and looked at me.  
  
"I still haven't forgiven you for that little incident ten years ago, you know," he said.  
  
I nodded slowly, "Yes, I know."  
  
"You threatened to kill Sonia, then you fall in love with her. That, in my opinion, is confusing," he stated.  
  
"Most relationships don't start in the most friendly manner," I said slowly.  
  
Jonathan nodded, "Yes, so I've heard and seen for myself. She claims you two are in love. Is this true?"  
  
"Yes," I said quickly, "I'm the Dhampire. If I didn't love her, I would have killed her already, would I have not? And why would I have slept with her unless I loved her?"  
  
"Good point, although you could have threatened to kill her, then she offered herself to you to save herself, but I doubt Sonia would ever do that."  
  
"If that were the case, I would have killed her anyway," I said slyly, "but I've stopped killing. You should have noticed that there have been no known Dhampire attacks since just before Sonia's birthday."  
  
"I have noticed that," he said, then changed the subject, "Do you want her to go fight Dracula?"  
  
I looked up at him, and stayed silent for about a minute before shaking my head, "No... I don't. But I have no choice. She's destined to go after him, and not even I can stop her. She wants to go after him."  
  
"So I see."  
  
We stayed silent before he spoke up once more, "I will allow you to train her, and love her, either here or where you took her. The decision is hers where she wants to train. You do realize, however, that if she is killed, you are to take the blame."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Jonathan nodded, then stood, "Sonia, you can come here now," he called out, and Sonia came out, standing next to me. Jonathan explained everything to her, and her face seemed to light up.  
  
"I want to train where Alucard took me," she said quickly, and Jonathan nodded.  
  
"Very well. You may leave whenever you like."  
  
****  
  
That night, we left. Sonia shooed me on ahead of her, and stopped to say goodbye to Jonathan. She hurried up to me quickly, and I grinned, picking her up off of her feet and lightly spinning her around. She laughed and put her arms around my neck, kissing me, "So what happens now?"  
  
I carried her to Mother's cabin, and on the way, I shrugged, "I don't know... we stay together and live our lives as normal, I guess..."  
  
She smiled, and kissed me again, "We can do that..."  
  
I took Sonia inside and sat her down on the bed, kissing her softly, "I love you, Sonia..."  
  
"I love you too..." 


	24. 23-The Time has Come... is it normal for...

CHAPTER 23  
  
The days slowly turned into weeks, and the weeks eventually into the month we had been dreading. Sonia had kept training, and we kept loving each other.   
  
Life had grown more into a living hell as Father started unleashing more demons onto Transylvania. Although none came near us, as Father didn't want to harm Mother's dwelling, they did come near town, and sometimes Sonia had to go out and fight them if too many people were harmed. She'd always come back and collapse in my arms, letting me hold her until she had rested long enough.  
  
I waited one day for Sonia to return from fighting a lesser demon that was attacking town, and I realized that I didn't want her to leave at all. I didn't want her to go after Father. She'd die, I was sure of it!   
  
I leaned against a wall, sinking slowly down to the ground, trying to keep the horrible visions out of my head; Sonia getting torn to pieces by Cerberus, turned to stone by Medusa, or worse...  
  
...Father Turning her and using her for his bidding. I gripped my hair between my fingers, trying to force the pictures out of my head. I loved Sonia so much. I couldn't let her go fight Father, I didn't want to see her die!  
  
"Alucard? Is everything alright?" Sonia's voice entered my mind, and I looked up, seeing Sonia next to me. I sighed quietly with relief, putting my arms around her and pulling her to me.  
  
"It's nothing... just... nevermind..."  
  
Sonia was covered with the blood of the demon she was fighting along with her own. I kissed her softly, "Sonia... are you sure you want to fight my father?"  
  
She blinked, and looked up at me, sitting on my lap, "Of course, Alucard! I have no choice."  
  
"What if you did? Would you stay here and let me go after him? We all choose our own fates, Sonia. It's never too late to change yours..."  
  
"I want to go after Dracula, Alucard. For one, to rid this world of him. And to prove to all those sexist men out there that a woman can do anything a man can if they want to..."  
  
I smiled and kissed her again, "I'm afraid you'll die..."  
  
"I won't, Love... and if I do, we'll see each other again.... someday. And, if worse comes to worse, you could--"  
  
"No," I said firmly, "If you're going to say that I should Turn you, forget it. I couldn't bear to do something. Being immortal means you're alone for all eternity. You'll have to feed off of the blood of others. It's no fun, trust me."  
  
"I won't be alone; I'll have you."  
  
I sighed, "Sonia..."  
  
"Alucard, I won't die in Castlevania. Please stop thinking such horrible thoughts..."   
  
I kissed her again, "You might want to go wash up... you're covered in blood, you know."  
  
She smiled and nodded, "Alright..."   
  
She stood and walked to the bathing room. I cursed myself mentally.  
  
'Stupid stupid STUPID! You can't let her go there! Not to Castlevania!!!' my conscience screamed.  
  
Sonia came out about an hour later, dressed in a simple cloth skirt and white blouse. I walked over to her, "Well... tomorrow's the day..."  
  
She nodded, "Yeah... I AM a little nervous, I'll admit that..."   
  
I kissed her, "I know you are... I'll be with you, though; don't worry."  
  
Sonia kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck, "Just promise me that you'll let me fight him...... only jump in if I really need the help. Alright?"  
  
I smiled and nodded, "Alright... anything for you..." I said, pushing a strand of her silken blonde hair from her face.  
  
She let out a light laugh then leaned against me, "Just shut up... this is our last 'good' night together..." she then looked up at me, "Let's make it last... please? We haven't made love for almost a week, and I miss you..."  
  
Without speaking, I swept her off her feet, "You're the one who wanted to sleep because you were training so hard..."  
  
She laughed and we kissed. I then slowly lowered her down onto the bed. This would probably be our last night together, period, so I wanted her to have anything she wanted... 


End file.
